Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Nintendo
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: There's trouble in the Nintendo Universe and only one Capcom attorney is able to make things 'Wright' again. Join Phoenix Wright and the Wright Anything Agency (Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice, Trucy Wright, Maya Fey) as they set out on a quest to clear the names of some of Nintendo's most famous mascots. Rated T; the same rating for both of the games.
1. --Turnabout Delfino--

******A/N: Okay, so my original intent was to make this a one-shot featuring Phoenix Wright, Mario and the infamous case that got Mario convicted on Isle Delfino. However, a thought occurred to me. Why just do Mario? Why not do some of the most loved characters of Nintendo alongside Mario? Like Samus? Or Link? Or even Donkey Kong? ...now you see why this goes into the Smash Bros category. Since, y'know, lots of Nintendo's mascots are in the game. Anyways, I hope you like the story.**

**A/N: Another thing. The entirety of the Turnabout Delfino Chapter was all typed on the same document but because it's so long, I decided to split it up into a few different chapters. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney in..._

**Turnabout Delfino**

The gavel came down as the judge of Isle Delfino opened the courtroom. "Court is now in session!" The bailiff brought Mario to the stand with handcuffs. He had only arrived at the Delfino Airport a few hours ago and already he was accused of something he didn't do. He had even tried to clean up the mess. But despite having witnesses having seen him clean it up, including Peach and Toadsworth, he was arrested on the spot.

The Pianta Prosecutor took the floor as he began with his opening statement to the courtroom. "As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance." He looked over towards Mario and pointed to him. "The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life." He turned to the jury. "Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness."

The prosecutor took out a picture of what looked to be a golden sun with rounded points and two black eyes in the middle. "Expert Shine Scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites..." He pointed to the picture when he said this. "...have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate. The reason? It's quite obvious."

Putting up the picture of the Shine Sprite, he pulled out another picture of the Shine Gate, both before and after the incident. The after photo showed the Shine Gate with a noticeable black graffiti all over the front of it, turning the face of the Shine Sprite into something horrible. "This horrible graffiti is to blame!"

Presenting the before and after photo as well as a photo of the average Shine Sprite to the court record, the prosecutor pulled out one last piece of paper. It was a wanted poster with a crude drawing of what looked like Mario on the front of it. In the bottom left corner, a small, full body sketch of Mario holding a paintbrush could be seen. Just above that was a red M with two apostrophes above it to make it look like a trademark criminal logo. "Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eye-witness descriptions."

Finally, he turned his unmerciful gaze towards Mario and pointed straight at him. "The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Mario!"

******"Objection!"**

Peach rose from her seat and pointed straight toward the prosecutor. "We just arri-"

"Overruled!" the judge boomed. "I hereby find the defendant-"

******"Objection!"**

Toadsworth rose from his seat as well. "This is madness! You're judging Master Mario without-!"

"Overruled!" the judge boomed yet again. "The evidence is clear! We have eyewitness accounts that prove that Mario is the guilty party! One more outburst from you two and I will find you in contempt of court!" Peach and Toadsworth hung their heads in shame as they sat back down. The judge raised his gavel high. "Now, lets try this one last time! I hereby find the defendant, Mario-"

******"OBJECTION!"**

The doors of the courtroom opened wide. Peach, Toadsworth, Mario, the prosecutor, the judge and even a few people in the gallery all turned to get a glimpse at the new voice. Standing there in the doorway of the courtroom was a man in a blue suit, a red tie, and spiked hair. In his left hand, he was holding a briefcase for what everyone assumed was for the sake of him looking more important.

The judge was steamed. "Who are you and on what grounds do you object on?!" The man walked forward and presented a piece of paper to the judge. "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. And I object on the grounds that you cannot hold a proper trial unless the defendant has an attorney. Plus, the accused has the right to a fair trial."

"Well, Mr. Wright," the judge began, "I don't know how the judicial system works in your world, but here on Isle Delfino, we do things differently. All we need is a prosecutor and a defendant. It's so much easier to get through these cases." Phoenix grimaced at the judge. "So, you're saying that nearly all of the people who have been accused of crimes here on the isle are guilty? That not a single defendant has gotten a Not Guilty verdict?"

"Who are you to question me, Mr. Wright?! I am the law on this island and I judge whether or not the defendant is guilty! No more of this! I hereby announce the defendant-"

******"HOLD IT!"**

"Your honor," Phoenix pleaded as he stood next to Mario, "Please, give me a chance to prove Mario innocent. I promise, you won't regret it."

******"OBJECTION!"**

The prosecutor looked Phoenix dead in the eye. "Mr. Wright, who do you think you are to come here and demand that we bend the law just because you want to prove someone innocent?! Your honor, I see no reason to prolong this trial. Please hand down a verdict."

******"HOLD IT!"**

"Even a famous man like Mario has the right to a fair trial. Where I come from, all the great judges give their defendants a fair trial, whether or not they are guilty. You wouldn't even let the people who arrived with him speak on his behalf!"

******"OBJECTION!"**

"We are not in your world, Mr. Wright! We have a simple way of dealing with things. If they are charged as guilty, they are guilty! Not to mention that MULTIPLE Piantas have seen Mario commit these acts!"

******"SILENCE!"**

The courtroom fell into silence. Both Phoenix and the prosecutor turned their heads towards the judge. A moment passed before he said the one thing that would turn the case right around. "...I'll allow it." The judge cast his gaze over to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I will allow you to represent Mario of the charges that he is being held against on one condition." The prosecutor recoiled a bit at the judge's statement.

Phoenix nodded. "Of course, your honor. What is your condition?" The judge narrowed his eyes. "If Mario is found guilty of the crime, then you too will be indicted as an accomplice." It was Phoenix's turn to recoil this time. "___Could there be a lighter punishment, possibly?_" The judge raised his gavel high and brought it down with a loud slam. "I will now allow a fifteen minute recess so everything can be set up for the prosecution and the defense."

* * *

Phoenix sat down in the lobby rubbing his forehead. "___Oh boy... I got myself in a mess this time... I need to prove Mario innocent or else we'll both get in trouble. And it doesn't help that there's a lot of evidence against him... then again, this isn't the first time I pulled a miracle like this before... I just hope he isn't guilty... what am I saying? Of course he's not guilty! He's Mario!_"

"Excuse me..." came a familiar voice. Phoenix looked up to see Mario staring at him. Toadsworth and Peach were next to him. Phoenix straightened up right away. "Oh, hello Mario. Um... listen, sorry for bursting in like that." Mario shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just confused as to how you knew that I was in trouble."

"I called him, Mario," Peach interrupted. Mario gave her a confused look. "You? Have you two met before?" Phoenix shook his head. "Well, yes and no. We met on the way here. I was on the plane that you guys arrived in. While you three were in the First Class suite, I was in the back with all the other passengers. Once we landed, that's when Princess Toadstool and I-"

"Oh, please. I told you that you can call me Peach, Mr. Wright," Peach corrected. Phoenix smiled. "My apologies. Peach and I had met after we landed. It was after her attendant told you to go look for something to cool her off that I met her."

******{Flashback}**

**__****Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing at the Delfino Airport very soon. We thank you for choosing Mushroom Airlines-**

Phoenix sighed. "___Finally, it's almost time for me to get out of this crowded airplane. Seriously, thirty two hours... this vacation better be worth it..._" Not a second later, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Hey! Nick! Come on, get up already." Phoenix tossed a bit before opening his eyes. "I'm awake, Maya. I'm awake..." Maya huffed a bit. "Didn't you hear the pilot? We'll be landing soon. Get that seat belt on!" Phoenix sighed yet again.

Maya had been at him relentlessly, talking about all sorts of things, like how most of the passengers look like weird mushroom people. It's easy to say that the only time Phoenix and the other passengers got a break from her was when she was asleep. Even then, as soon as she woke up, she would start right from where she left off like she had only blinked. In short, it was tiring to travel around with her. But she was useful and fun to be around.

"Fine, fine... just let me adjust myself." Phoenix had slouched a bit in his sleep, so he wasn't exactly in the right position to be putting on his seat belt. The second he pushed himself up, the plane came to a screeching halt which made his head hit the back of the seat that was in front of him. Everyone, including the mushroom people, was screaming and breathing into their emergency air bags. Except for Maya who was unable to catch her breath.

After the commotion died down and the flight attendants started helping the passengers off of the plane, Maya finally stopped laughing and helped Phoenix to his feet. She threw his arm over her shoulder and the two of them started walking to the exit. "That... was not funny..." he had said as soon as he could think straight. Maya nodded. "You're right. It wasn't funny. It was-"

"Hold it!" Phoenix interrupted. "You had better not say that it was hilarious." Maya shot him a look. "You party pooper. Why do you gotta spoil my fun, old man?" she teased. Phoenix rolled his eyes. "___Old man? You darn whippersnapper..._" The minute Maya put her foot on solid ground, her attention was immediately drawn to the mess that was blocking the way. "WOAH! No way!" She dropped Phoenix and ran straight towards the mess along with some of the other passengers.

Phoenix, not having someone to support him after the blow to the head, fell straight over. "Maya!" he shouted, only to receive no response. With a grunt he slowly pushed himself back up. "Are you okay, sir?" a voice had asked him. Looking up, Phoenix saw an elegant woman in a pink dress, holding a parasol in one of her hands. She had offered her other hand to help him up. Phoenix smiled and gladly accepted the help. "Thank you, miss."

"Wow! This is so weird!" Maya called out from far away. "It's so icky and... paint-like! I think it's moving!" Phoenix snapped his head towards where she was. "H-Hey! Maya! Don't touch that!" The woman next to him giggled. "How cute. That child of yours is a handful, isn't she?" At this, Phoenix immediately snapped his attention towards the woman addressing him. "Oh, no no no. Maya isn't my daughter. She's my partner."

The woman gave him a curious look. "Partner?" Phoenix nodded. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Phoenix Wright and I'm an attorney." Another confused look from the woman. "Attorney? What's that?" Phoenix reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card. "Attorney. You know, like a lawyer. Here's my card."

The woman happily took the card and examined it. She read what was on it out loud. "_'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. I'll take on any case, no matter how big, small or bizarre.'_ Wow, this is amazing. I've never met an attorney before." This time, Phoenix gave her a confused look. "_Never met an attorney? I have to say, that surprises me a bit._ May I ask your name, ma'am?" She smiled at him warmly. "Of course you may, Mr. Wright. My name is-"

"Nick!" Maya called out as she ran over to him. Phoenix and the woman turned their heads to the upstart girl as she grabbed her partner's arm and tugged it. "You have to see this! It's so weird!" Phoenix resisted. "Maya! Cut it out! I'm in the middle of a conversation with this nice woman." Maya rolled her eyes at him. "Blah blah blah, so boring! Come on, you're gonna-" She had froze as soon as she saw the woman Phoenix was talking to. She stared at her like she was looking at a ghost.

"My apologies, miss," Phoenix said. "This is my partner, Maya Fey. She's been a little hyper since we stepped off the plane." The woman giggled. "It's no problem at all, Mr. Wright." Phoenix looked towards Maya and gestured towards the woman. "Go on, say hello to the nice lady."

"Nicholas Joseph Wright!" Maya slapped Phoenix in the back of the head as hard as she could. "Ow! Maya, what the heck was that for?! ___And Joseph? Where on earth did she get the idea that my middle name is Joseph?! ...did she call me Nicholas?_" Phoenix could hear the malice in Maya's voice as she spoke. "How DARE you address her as a 'nice lady?!'" Maya turned to the woman who was just as shocked as Phoenix at his partner's outburst. "I am so very sorry, your highness! He meant no disrespect whatsoever. He's a little 'new' when it comes to meeting royalty."

Phoenix shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the pain he felt. "___Look who's talking. I'm not the one who's new to... meeting royalty?_" Once he stood backed up, Phoenix took a good look at the woman in front of him. It wasn't until he saw that shiny crown on top of the woman's head that he finally understood. Maya was right. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, your highness." The princess just laughed. "It's quite alright. I don't mind at all. By the way, Mr. Wright, my name is Peach Toadstool. But you may call me Peach."

******{End Flashback}**

"I see... so that's how you two met," Mario said as Phoenix finished his story. Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Peach called me about an hour before the trial started today and asked me if I could defend you in court since the situation called for an attorney such as myself."

Mario let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Wright. I've never met you before. I don't know who you are, I've never heard of you and I'm not too sure I can trust you. So my question to you is this... can you really get me a not guilty verdict?" Phoenix returned the look that Mario was giving him right now. "That depends... are you guilty?" Mario shook his head. Phoenix smiled. "Then the answer is yes."

"Mr. Mario. Mr. Wright. Please return to the courtroom," the bailiff called. Phoenix and the others made their way towards the courtroom for what would be the trial that would decide the fate of the famous Italian plumber.


	2. Court Is Now In Session!

Peach tugged on Phoenix's sleeve before the trial officially started. "I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Wright. Where is your partner and how come she isn't here with you?" Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Well, she left me a note in our hotel room this morning saying that she was gonna go out sightseeing."

**{Meanwhile}**

Maya sat in awe as she stared at the menu of one of the finest restaurants on Isle Delfino. "Wow! This place has everything! Lobster, clams, crab, shrimp... the shrimp is huge! I have never seen shrimp this huge before!" But the next thing she saw made her jaw drop more than it has ever dropped. "The Big Kahuna Burger... I've heard legends of this... but I've never seen it with my own eyes..." The owner of the shop smiled and patted her on the back. "Order whatever ya like, kid. Don't be shy."

No more than a minute later, she was faced with a plate that had nearly everything she had seen on the menu INCLUDING the Big Kahuna Burger. She carefully picked it up and took a small bite out of it. Instantly, she felt as if she was on Cloud Nine. "This... is a meal... truly fit for a queen..." she said as she shed a tear. "Now, uh, who do I charge the bill to? the owner asked. "Just charge it to Phoenix Wright," Maya said as she stuffed her face.

**{Back to the Story}**

Phoenix sighed. "_I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hope she's safe out there. Last time I let her go off on her own, she was accused of a crime she didn't do. And now that we're in a foreign place that's trying to convict the famous Mario, it doesn't really help the fact._"

The gavel was brought down once more. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mario Mario!" Phoenix lifted his head high. "The defense is ready, your honor." The Pianta prosecutor nodded his head. "The prosecution is ALSO ready, your honor," he said, putting extra emphasis on 'also' in an attempt to look just as good as Phoenix.

"Now, Mr Wright, care to indulge us on how things work in YOUR world?" the judge said with a hint of sarcasm. Phoenix nodded. "Of course, your honor. Where I come from, in a standard trial, the prosecution gives their opening statement, similar to how Mr... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" The prosecutor crossed his arms. "...Fondeli." Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Right... similar to how Mr. Fondeli opened up the trial against the defendant just a few short minutes ago. It is around this time that the prosecution would call their first witness as well."

"I see... very well. Prosecution, you may call your first witness," the judge announced. Fondeli used all of his strength to ignore Phoenix as he called up his first witness. He was a blue Pianta that wore a police chief's hat and vest. Phoenix took the reigns from there. "Next, the prosecution-" Fondeli slammed the desk. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Mr. Hot-Shot Lawyer! I'm perfectly capable of doing this part on my own!" Phoenix shrugged. "Alright, then. Go ahead."

Fondeli nodded and turned back to the witness. "Name and occupation?" Fondeli asked. The witness took a second to respond. "Delini. Police Chief. You should know this already, Fondeli. I always come to these trials." Fondeli sweatdropped a bit. "Well, there are visitors who haven't seen you before, so... anyways, please give your testimony."

* * *

-Witness Testimony-

_A number of these crimes have been reported on Isle Delfino for the past week now._

_Each report dictates that the single person responsible for these crimes is the defendant, Mario._

_Multiple eyewitness accounts have described him as short, fat and having a mustache._

_And we finally caught him at the scene of the crime just yesterday!_

-End Witness Testimony-

* * *

The judge nodded as he understood everything he was told. "Yes, it does seem like Mario is the perpetrator. Thank you, Officer Delini, you may be dismissed." Delini tipped his hat and turned to walk out of the doorway.

**"HOLD IT!"**

"Hold on just one second, Officer Delini. Your honor, this is the part of the trial where the defense does a cross-examination of the witness," Phoenix explained. The judge closed his eyes for a few seconds and mulled over the idea. "Cross-examination... sound like it's buying more time." Phoenix shook his head. "It isn't. It's vital to find out the truth behind the case and determine whether or not the defendant is guilty."

"I see..." the judge said. "Very well, I will allow the defense to do a 'cross-examination' of Officer Delini. Lets hope this gets us somewhere." Phoenix nodded. "Rest assured, your honor. It will."

"_Now, let me just take a quick look at the court record..." Phoenix said to himself._

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This proves that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

* * *

"_Okay, I think I have everything in order. Now, I just need to look for any inconsistencies in this officer's testimony. Shouldn't be that hard, considering I can get information out of Gumshoe without a problem."_

"Mr. Wright?" the judge called out to Phoenix. "Is this part of your 'cross-examination?'" Phoenix nodded his head. "Yes, your honor. It just takes me a minute to think over the witness' testimony." Delini chuckled a bit. "What's wrong? Freeze up, Mr. Hot-Shot Lawyer?" Phoenix started to sweat a bit. "_Seriously, why does this place think that I think I'm all that?"_

The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Wright, I'm getting impatient." Phoenix nodded. "I understand, your honor. Can the witness please restate his testimony?" Delini chuckled again. "Not sure what the big fuss is about. I never lie."

_**[Cross-Examination]**_

_A number of these crimes have been reported on Isle Delfino for the past week now._

_Each report dictates that the single person responsible for these crimes is the defendant, Mario._

**{**_Multiple eyewitness accounts have described him as short, fat and having a mustache._**}**

_And we finally caught him at the scene of the crime just yesterday!_

"**HOLD IT!"**

"Short, fat and having a mustache?" Phoenix repeated out loud. Delini nodded. "Yep. Mario is short, fat and has a mustache. So, obviously, it has to be him." Phoenix shook his head. "What you're describing could be any number of inhabitants on this island. How can you be so sure?"

"Just look at the guy," Delini said. "He looks nothing like us! It has to be him! Multiple people have seen him running around and committing the crimes! Are you questioning my testimony?" The judge narrowed his eyes at Phoenix. "Well, Mr. Wright? ARE you questioning Officer Delini's testimony?"

**{Yes, I am!}**

**Not really, no.**

Phoenix put on a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I AM questioning your testimony, Delini." The judge's eyes widened a bit. "Really? You found something wrong in his testimony?" Phoenix nodded. "Yes, I did." Delini began to clench his fists. "Y-You're calling me a liar?! How dare you!"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I'm not calling you a liar, Officer Delini. I believe your testimony. It's just that something is bothering me." The judge turned his head towards Phoenix again. "What is it, Mr. Wright? What is it that's bothering you?"

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge:** Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**{Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.**}**

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

* * *

_"__**TAKE THAT!"**_

The judge stared blankly at the piece of evidence for a minute. "The defendant's ID? What about it?" Phoenix held the ID up high. "This ID states that the defendant is, in fact, the famous Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom. The same Mario that defeats the evil King Bowser and saves Princess Peach on a daily basis."

Mario nodded. "He does have a point. I do save the princess a lot..."

"So my question is... what motive did Mario have to commit this crime? Why would he purposely deface public places if he's a hero to everyone?"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Even you should know, Mr. Wright, that even heroes do questionable things at some times." Phoenix scratched his chin. "_What is he talking about?"_

"Don't forget, he's saved Pauline and Princess Daisy WHILE he was still in a relationship with Princess Peach. And what about his brother, Luigi? He never lets him have the spotlight. He always has to go first and Luigi always gets second. And finally, lets not forget all the innocent turtles, ghosts and fish that he kills on a daily basis when going to 'save' Princess Peach from King Bowser." He slammed the desk. "So, is it really all that impossible to think that he WOULDN'T deface our island after all the things he's done?"

The courtroom started to stir up a bit as Fondeli finished his speech. Phoenix turned to Mario, who was standing next to him. "Is all of that stuff true?" Mario paused for a minute, then nodded. "It's kind of hard to admit... but yes. Everything he claimed was true. I did save Pauline and Daisy while I was still with Peach. I don't let my brother have the spotlight and I did kill Bowser's minions." Phoenix could feel a pit growing in his stomach. "_Great... NOW what am I supposed to do? ...wait... maybe... just maybe..._"

"Well, Mr. Wright?" the judge said. "Do you have any objections to what Mr. Fondeli just said?"

**You bet I have an objection!**

**-No, I don't.-**

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I don't have any objections, your honor." Fondeli chuckled. "Hah! Chalk one up on the board for me!" Phoenix slammed the desk. "But..."

"But...?" Fondeli repeated. "But what, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked.

Phoenix straightened up. "Allow me to present a theory to the court. Mario is known worldwide, correct? And even in a small place like Isle Delfino, he is known here, right?"

Fondeli narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying, Mr. Wright? Are you telling us that our claims aren't true?" Phoenix shook his head. "No, I'm not. But what if..."

**_-Mario was framed-_**

**_Mario did it on accident_**

**_Mario did it_**

"What if Mario was framed?" Phoenix asked. The judge's eyes widened. "Framed? And who would have framed him, Mr. Wright?"

**_-Luigi-_**

**_Bowser_**

**_Mario_**

_"Well, Luigi sure looks a lot like Mario... and he does have the right motivation to do it... could it be him?" _Mario tapped Phoenix on the shoulder. "I see that gleam in your eyes, Phoenix. You're thinking that Luigi did it because he looks an awful lot like me, don't you?"

"N-NO! Of course I don't think that! Luigi is your brother! Why would he do that to you?_ And more importantly, how did you know what I was thinking?!"_ Mario sighed in relief. "Good. The last thing we need is for someone innocent to be convicted."

_"So Mario isn't accusing his brother? I didn't expect that... but if someone were to frame Mario, who would it be?"_

The judge cleared his throat. "Is everything alright, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix nodded. "Y-Yes your honor. Everything's fine." The judge nodded. "Very well. Then please answer the question. Who would have framed Mario?"

**_-Bowser-_**

**_Mario_**

**_He wasn't framed_**

Phoenix slammed his hands down on the desk. "The one who framed Mario... is his arch-rival! Bowser!" The courtroom fell silent, making Phoenix start to sweat a bit. "Wh-why did it get so quiet?"

Mario tapped Phoenix's shoulder again. "Are you sure you thought this all the way through? Bowser wasn't anywhere to be seen on this island. And it would be pretty easy to spot him, considering he's a giant turtle with spikes on his back. So how could he have framed me for a crime if he was never there?"

_"Urk! He's right. What was I thinking? Bowser sure has a motive to try and frame Mario, but he isn't anywhere near here."_

The judge cleared his throat again. "Mr. Wright?" Phoenix gulped. "Yes, your honor?" The judge casted his gaze down on him. "Tell me, what happens when a lawyer makes the wrong choice in your world?"

"Oh, well, they usually get a penalty- urk! Wait, I mean-"

"A penalty? That sounds great! Mr. Wright, you get a penalty for making the wrong choice!"

_"Gah! I need to be a BIT more careful when it comes to making guesses..."_

"I'll ask you one last time, Mr. Wright. Who would have framed Mario?"

**_Luigi_**

**_-Mario-_**

**_He wasn't framed_**

_"It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but there's only one logical explanation."_ Phoenix took a deep breath before he continued. "Your honor, my client, Mario Mario, was framed... by MARIO!"

…

…

…

…

The judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Wright, I'll play your little game. Please, explain why you think that the defendant would frame himself. And if you cannot, then I get to hand down the verdict."

_"Urk! I've really done it now! Lets see... how could Mario have framed himself? ...wait, maybe I didn't word that right. Mario couldn't have framed himself, but if he was famous... then somebody who was DISGUISED as him could frame him! It's only a thought, but it's all I have to go on. _Your honor, I apologize. I should have worded myself better. What I was trying to say was... what if the Mario standing here and the Mario that is committing the crimes... aren't the same person?"

The judge's eyes widened. "Wh-whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

The courtroom started to stir with many people wondering what Phoenix was talking about. The judge banged his gavel down. "Order! Order!" He focused his attention on Phoenix. "Mr. Wright! Please, explain yourself!"

Phoenix nodded. "Gladly. As we are all aware, Mario is known worldwide. He's adored and hated by many people. So what I'm proposing... is that there is a Mario here on Isle Delfino that is trying to get the real Mario convicted!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli slammed the desk again. "Conjecture! Pure conjecture! How can you be so sure?! Where's your evidence?! Huh?! In a court of law, evidence is everything, right Wright?!" Phoenix nodded. "Yes, I know Fondeli. And I have that evidence." Fondeli recoiled a bit. "Y-You do?!" Phoenix nodded again. "Yes. And this is my evidence..."

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**{Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.**}**

**Shine Sprite Photo: **A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

* * *

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"The wanted poster?" the judge asked confusedly.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Officer Delini, you said that this poster was made based on eye-witness accounts, right?" Delini nodded. "Yeah. What of it?"

"This is what I find wrong with this piece of evidence." Phoenix pointed to the crude drawing of Mario with the paintbrush on the bottom left. "Answer me this: Did the Mario you see have this paintbrush with him?" Delini nodded. "Yes, he did. That paintbrush is what he uses in his crimes."

The judge glared at Phoenix. "Where are you going with this, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix gulped a bit, though nobody seemed to notice. "_Well... when push comes to shove, just bluff._" Phoenix looked towards Officer Delini again. "When you arrested Mario, did you happen to find the paintbrush on him?" Delini scratched the back of his head. "Well... not exactly." Phoenix slammed the desk. "This piece of evidence is crucial to the case! If we don't have it, then there's no way you can convict Mario of these crimes!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Exactly how does this connect to there being two different Marios?" Fondeli asked. Phoenix paused for a second before continuing. "Because... fingerprints can be lifted from the paintbrush. If Mario truly is guilty, his fingerprints would show up on there... right?" Fondeli shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Wright. Mario wears gloves. So his fingerprints wouldn't show up on the paintbrush."

"Urk!"Phoenix could feel a pit slowly growing in his stomach. Fondeli crossed his arms and smirked. "The prosecution's claim stands that Mario is the only one who could have done this. There's no doubt about it!" Phoenix recoiled a bit._ "What do I do?! If I can't prove that there's another Mario, then we're finished! There's gotta be a way I can buy some more time..."_

The judge brought down his gavel. "Well, Mr. Wright? Are you satisfied with what you've heard from Officer Delini's testimony? Do you have any objections?"

**_I object!_**

**_-No, I don't.-_**

Phoenix hung his head._ "I hate to say this, but... _No, your honor. I have no objections." The judge nodded. "Very well. Officer Delini, you are free to go." Delini nodded and left shortly after. The judge cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Wright? What happens next? Or do you give up?"

Phoenix gulped again. "Urk!_ I can't give up yet! There must be something I can do to buy some time at least... but how can I prove that there were two Marios? Wait... I don't! I just have to prove that Mario wasn't on Isle Delfino at the time of the crime. But how do I do that? Mario didn't have his passport on him! ...wait, if he arrived on a plane, doesn't he need his passport? No! Stay on topic! There has to be a way I can prove that Mario wasn't here at the time! But the only way I could do that is if I..."_

**_Ask for Mario's passport_**

**_-Bring a witness to the stand-_**

**_Insist that the paintbrush be found_**

Phoenix slammed the desk. "No, your honor! I don't give up! Not yet! I'd like to call a witness to the stand!" The judge nodded. "Very well. Who are you going to call to the stand?"

**_-Mario-_**

**_Princess Peach_**

**_Toadsworth_**

Phoenix raised his hand and pointed towards Mario. "The defense calls the defendant, Mario Mario to the stand!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli slammed the desk in front of him. "The prosecution objects to having the defendant be called to the witness stand! He'll lie like a dog!" Phoenix glared at Fondeli. "And how exactly do you know that?" Phoenix asked. "Because he's being accused of a crime!" Fondeli replied. "He'll lie his way to a Not Guilty verdict!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"You don't know that for sure! Besides, don't you think we need to hear Mario's side of the story? The defense's request still stands! Bring Mario to the witness stand!"

The judge shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Wright. Prosecutor Fondeli has a point. Anyone can lie to get themselves out of trouble. And Mario is no exception."

Phoenix started to sweat._ "Well, that went well... but I can't give up! I have to call someone to the stand to testify! But who?"_

**_Princess Peach_**

**_-Toadsworth-_**

**_Nevermind_**

"The defense requests that Princess Peach's caretaker, Toadsworth, take the stand!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli shook his head. "What relevance does he have to the case? He is the princess's caretaker and nothing more. He'll probably testify about something completely off-topic." Phoenix shook his head. "That's not true! Right Toadsworth?" Toadsworth cleared his throat a bit. "Well, I... I'm sorry, Master Phoenix. But I don't think I can say anything on Master Mario's behalf. This old brain of mine isn't what it used to be."

"Urk!" Phoenix felt the pit in his stomach go even deeper._ "That's just perfect... Toadsworth isn't going to be any help to me at all. But I can't give up! There has to be someone I can call as a witness. And it has to be..."_

**_-Princess Peach-_**

**_Mario_**

**_Nevermind_**

"The defense requests that Princess Peach be called to the stand!" The judge's eyes widened. "A princess? What would she have to say?"

"She, along with Toadsworth, was on the plane with Mario when they arrived at the airport. I'm sure she can testify about what happened." Fondeli kept his mouth shut this time. The judge noticed no comment from the prosecution and just nodded. "Very well. Bailiff, please bring Princess Peach to the stand!


	3. Princess on the Stand

Princess Peach stood up and took her place at the witness stand. Fondeli cleared his throat. "Name and occupation, please?" Peach nodded. "My name is Peach Toadstool and I am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Fondeli nodded. "Very well. Princess Toadstool, please testify to the court about your arrival at the Isle Delfino Airport." Peach nodded. "Of course."

"_Please, let there be something in there that can help this case,_" Phoenix silently pleaded. "_Please..._"

* * *

-Witness Testimony-

_Mario, Toadsworth and I arrived at the airport at around 10:00 AM._

_They both were distracted by the video of everything Isle Delfino had to offer._

_Suddenly, the plane came to a screeching halt._

_After we got off, we all saw some paint-like substance all over the place._

_I'm not sure if the heat got to me, but I thought I saw something._

_It was around that time that Mario left to go find something to cool me off, as per Toadsworth's orders._

_The next thing I knew, Mario cleared off the pathway with this strange device._

_That's when the police showed up and arrested him._

-End Witness Testimony-

* * *

The judge nodded. "So, Mario was found with a strange device and the police arrested him. Was this device recovered?" Prosecutor Fondeli nodded. "Yes. We found a strange device on Mario when we arrested him. It's a yellow backpack that stores water. The initials 'F.L.U.D.D' were found on the side. We're not sure what it could mean."

The judge nodded again. "The court accepts this into evidence."

_**-Water Backpack added to the Court Record-**_

"Very well. Mr. Wright? Your cross-examination?" the judge said. Phoenix nodded. "Of course, your honor." Phoenix closed his eyes for a second._ "I better check the court record and find out what this device is all about. It might hold the key to something later on..."_

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

**Water Backpack: **Found on Mario when he was caught at the scene of the crime. Stores water. Has the initials 'F.L.U.D.D' on the side of it.

* * *

_**[Cross-Examination]**_

_Mario, Toadsworth and I arrived at the airport at around 10:00 AM._

_They both were distracted by the video of everything Isle Delfino had to offer._

_Suddenly, the plane came to a screeching halt._

_After we got off, we all saw some paint-like substance all over the place._

**{**_I'm not sure if the heat got to me, but I thought I saw something._**}**

_It was around that time that Mario left to go find something to cool me off, as per Toadsworth's orders._

_The next thing I knew, Mario cleared off the pathway with this strange device._

_That's when the police showed up and arrested him._

"**HOLD IT!"**

Phoenix leaned in a bit closer from where he was standing. "You saw something? What did you see?" Princess Peach took a second to think. "Well, I couldn't really tell. It was from so far off. But, from where I was standing, it looked to be someone dressed entirely in blue. In fact..."

"What is it, Princess?"

"Well... while we were watching the video on the plane about what Isle Delfino had to offer, I saw it again. It looked a bit like Mario..."

"Please, add this to your testimony."

_Mario, Toadsworth and I arrived at the airport at around 10:00 AM._

_They both were distracted by the video of everything Isle Delfino had to offer._

_Suddenly, the plane came to a screeching halt._

_After we got off, we all saw some paint-like substance all over the place._

_I'm not sure if the heat got to me, but I thought I saw something._

**{**_I couldn't make it out entirely from the airport, but what I saw looked like Mario. I know, because it was also shown in the video._**}**

_It was around that time that Mario left to go find something to cool me off, as per Toadsworth's orders._

_The next thing I knew, Mario cleared off the pathway with this strange device._

_That's when the police showed up and arrested him._

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Princess, are you sure what you saw was Mario?" Peach nodded. "Well, I'm sure it LOOKED like Mario. It couldn't be him, because he was standing right next to me." Phoenix pulled out the wanted poster of Mario. "Princess Peach, please have a look at this." Peach took a look at the photo. Her eyes widened. "That's it! That's what I saw. It looked like that, but I also saw a paintbrush."

"So, you're telling us is that what you saw looked exactly like what you see here. And there was a paintbrush as well?" Peach nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

"And Mario was standing next to you when you saw the figure, right?" Peach nodded. "Yes. He was talking to Toadsworth." Toadsworth stood up. "I can confirm that as well. I did speak with Master Mario, telling him to go fetch something to help Princess Peach cool down."

Phoenix smirked. "Princess Peach has no reason to lie. She's a princess. It would be improper of her to do so. And her testimony clearly states that a second Mario exists!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Do you have any proof?!" Fondeli shouted.

Phoenix nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. But it's not in the court record right now."

The judge shot a glare towards Phoenix. "You have proof... but it's not in the court record?" Phoenix nodded. "Yes, your honor. Currently, it is in possession of Mushroom Airlines. That is why I request that the introductory tape for Isle Delfino be brought in as evidence!"

The judge nodded his head. "Very well. I'll allow it. Bailiff! Tell Officer Delini that we need the tape from Mushroom Airlines! While we're waiting, I'll adjourn the court for a thirty minute recess."

"Before you do, your honor," Fondeli began, "I have a question for Mr. Phoenix Wright." Phoenix turned his attention towards the prosecutor. "Yes?"

"How can you be so sure that what the princess says is true?"

"What reason would she have to lie?"

"Maybe it was to protect him."

_"_Yeah. Maybe. But that doesn't mean that she isn't telling the truth."

Fondeli nodded. "Fine. I'll concede. I'll accept the fact that the princess could be telling the truth. But... there's just one more thing."

"And that is?"

"In her testimony, Princess Peach stated that Mario ran off somewhere, did she not?" Phoenix nodded. "Well, yes. But it was to find something to cool her off."

"Maybe... or maybe he could have been off doing something else."

Phoenix gave Fondeli a confused look. "I'm not sure I follow." Fondeli chuckled. "And here I thought you were a smart attorney... what I'm saying is, Princess Peach wasn't paying attention to what Mario was doing whenever he left. That means that anything could have happened from there."

"But Mario was on the plane with the Princess before the incident happened. And don't forget, there's still another Mario out there."

"Well, what if there isn't a second Mario, huh?"

"Then... then my whole case falls apart?"

Fondeli nodded. "Exactly. You've made a lot of good points so far, but if you can't prove that there's a second Mario out there that committed the crime then that means that the only person who could have done it is Mario." Phoenix shook his head. "Sorry, but there's something else that's been bothering me." Fondeli raised his eyebrows. "And that is?"

"If these reports have been coming in for more than a week... then how do you explain how Mario could have done these crimes BEFORE he arrived?"

Fondeli shook his head. "The question is, Mr. Wright, can you prove that he didn't do it?" Phoenix paused and closed his eyes for a second. "As of right now, no, I can't. But I'm certain that there is a way to prove it."

"Then would you care to place a little wager?" Fondeli asked. Phoenix started to sweat a bit. "_Another? I already accepted the judge's condition that I'll be an accomplice if Mario is found guilty. I don't think I need to add any more stress on top of it._"

"If this video doesn't prove that there is a second Mario, then you'll stop this ridiculous nonsense and accept a guilty verdict." Phoenix recoiled a bit. "But didn't Princess Peach say that she saw what looked like Mario IN the video?"

"It could have been her imagination. I mean, neither Mario or Toadsworth knew of it, right? They were distracted, as the princess has so kindly told us."

Phoenix nodded. "...I see what you mean. Fine, I'll accept those terms. _I've bet on smaller odds before. Please, please let this have something that leads to a second Mario..._"

"Very well then. Thirty minute recess!" the judge announced as he slammed down his gavel.

* * *

_"Come on, Maya, pick up, pick up, pick up! I could really use your help down here... maybe even Mia's help! I know you've been gone for a while doing your medium training, but that doesn't mean you can't help me out here!" _Phoenix muttered to himself as he desperately tried to get a hold of Maya over and over again. He failed each time, meaning that either Maya's phone was dead or that she was just ignoring it.

After the fortieth or fiftieth try, he finally let out a long sigh and gave up. "_I knew I should've taken Apollo with me. Or Athena. Heck, even Trucy. But, Maya won fair and square... I wonder how the others are doing right now with me gone?_"

**{Meanwhile}**

Apollo picked up the phone that had been ringing non-stop since Phoenix left. "Wright Anything Agency. Apollo Justice speaking. Pearl, now isn't a good time. We're really busy here at the office what with Mr. Wright gone. Yeah, I'll pass the message onto Trucy. Okay, bye." Hanging up, he let out an exasperated sigh. Only a few seconds later, the phone started ringing again.

"I got it!" Athena shouted as she literally dove for the phone. "Wright Anything Agency! Athena Cykes speaking! Uh huh. Triple homicide? Yes, we understand. No, Phoenix Wright is not in at the moment. ...hello?" Letting out a sigh of her own, Athena hung up the phone. "Hey, Apollo. You wanna know something?"

"You're upset because Mr. Wright took a vacation and left us here to do all the work?" Apollo guessed without missing a beat. Athena nodded. "Yep. It's bad enough that we have to work on all these cases but we also have to watch after Trucy too. And THAT... is no easy task." Apollo shrugged. "Yeah... it does kinda suck... hey, maybe we should take a vacation of our own."

Athena froze as soon as Apollo said that. "Excuse me?" Apollo chuckled. "I said, maybe we should take a vacation of our own." Athena paused for a bit before putting the back of your hand on his forehead. "You're not sick, are you?" Apollo swatted her hand away before replying. "Yes, I'm sick. Of this work. Lets just get someone to watch the office for a while while we take a little vacation of our own."

"Wow... Apollo... I never would have thought that someone like you would defect to the dark side..." Apollo shot her a look. "Excuse me?" Athena laughed before slugging him. "I'm just kidding. I've actually been expecting this for a while. Lets call Junie, Robin and Hugh and see if they'll cover for us for a bit."

"Junie, Robin and Hugh... a defense attorney, a judge and a prosecutor? Watching over the office?" Athena nodded. "Yep." Apollo shrugged. "Yeah. I think we can pull that off." Athena jumped up in excitement. "Yay! This is gonna be awesome! Where should we go?" Apollo rubbed his chin. "Hmm... how about Paris? Or London?"

"Boooooooooring," Athena said in a dead voice. "Lets go to someplace exciting!" Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Like?" Athena's optimism died down soon after that. "I dunno... ooh! I know! Why do we go visit Aokigahara?!"

"Bless you."

"No, no! Aokigahara! The suicide woods of Japan."

"Athena..." Apollo started. "Are you alright? I'm starting to worry about your mental state. Maybe that analytical psychology is wearing down on your mental state." He received a punch from Athena shortly after he finished that sentence. "It just seems like a cool place, alright?" Athena said. Apollo sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Athena cheered. "We can have a picnic out in the suicide woods!"

"Yeah..." Apollo said. "Not creepy at all..."

"I'll go get my stuff packed!"

"Stuff? Why would you need to pack stuff?"

"Do you know how far away the woods are?"

Apollo just sat down on the couch and sighed.

**{Back to the Story}**

"_...maybe it wasn't fair of me to put them in charge of the office while I was gone with Maya. I mean, they do a lot of work as it is. ...nah, they'll be fine. They're resilient. They can handle it."_

"Mr. Wright," called a familiar voice. Phoenix looked up to see Princess Peach smiling warmly at him. "That was a fantastic job you did in there. It seems like these people are giving Mario a chance." Phoenix nodded. "Yeah... at least, some of them."

Peach's smile slowly disappeared. "Is something wrong, Mr. Wright? You look worried. Is it your partner?" Phoenix shook his head. "No... well, yes, but that's not what has me worried. I'm just thinking about everyone back home. I hope they're alright." Peach smiled. "I'm sure they will be."

"Phoenix!" another voice called out. Phoenix and Peach turned to see Mario bounding towards them with Toadsworth following behind. "That was amazing what you did in there! Maybe I was wrong about you after all." Phoenix smiled nervously. "Ah, it's fine, Mario. _Wrong about me? About what?_"

Mario nodded. "At this rate, I'm sure you can get me proved innocent." Phoenix didn't respond for a bit. "I'm worried about what Fondeli might have up his sleeve. I can't believe I even accepted that bet..."

Before Mario could say anything, the bailiff opened the doors. "Mr. Mario, Mr. Wright. It's time to come back inside." They both nodded and went back to the trial.

* * *

"Here you are, your honor," Officer Delini said. "This is the tape that Mushroom Airlines had in their possession: the tape that Princess Peach claims to have seen the other Mario."

_**-M.A. Video added to the Court Record-**_

The judge nodded. "Very well. Lets play it for the court." Fondeli put the video into the video player and turned on the T.V. The video started playing from the beginning with a voice greeting everyone to the islands. Fast-forwarding a bit, at least fifteen Piantas were lined up in front of the statue in the plaza dancing to a tune.

It wasn't long before a shadow started popping up on the TV screen. It jumped around and around until Fondeli paused the video. He pointed to the jumping shadow on the TV. "Is this what you were referring to, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix scratched his chin. "That depends... Princess Peach, is this what you saw in the video?"

Peach nodded. "Yes, it was." Phoenix smirked. "Then yes, it is what I'm referring to." Fondeli shook his head. "How can you prove that this is a second Mario? Much less the one that is responsible for the graffiti?"

"Simple. Take a screenshot of that frame, zoom in, enhance the video and we'll have our answer."

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"Screenshot?" Fondeli asked in confusion.

Phoenix sighed. "Take a picture of the shadow." Fondeli scratched his head. "Well, how would that prove anything?" Phoenix scratched his chin again. "Well, if this is a copy of Mario, then we need to look for the basic outline. And also we need to look at the way he jumps. If he's replicating Mario, he should have left no traces of doubt. Meaning he would have to act exactly like him."

"Very well. Someone, get a picture of that shadow so that we can compare it to the defendant!" the judge ordered."

_**-Photo of Shadow added to the Court Record-**_

Everyone took a look at the photo and compared it to what Mario looked like. The shape of the head was clear, but nobody could explain the midsection. It looked like it had a tail growing out of it's torso. The judge thought this over then turned to Phoenix.

"Well, Mr. Wright, I will say that it looks like it could be Mario and the way that he jumps IS similar to Mario, but how do you explain the torso? It looks nothing like what Mario has." Phoenix leaned in a bit closer. "There's only one explanation for what it could be. And that is..."

**_Bad Spaghetti_**

**{****_The paintbrush_****}**

**_Reverse Tail_**

"The defense claims that the middle of the mysterious shadow... is actually a paintbrush. The SAME paintbrush that's depicted in the wanted poster!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"**OBJECTION!"**

_"_How?! How could it possibly be a paintbrush?! Did he eat the thing and it got stuck in his stomach?! For that matter, how can you tell that it's a paintbrush?! It could be something else entirely!" Fondeli screamed and argued.

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I'm positive. To answer your first question, no, it would be impossible for him to eat a paintbrush of that size. He simply held it in his hand and when the video was shot, it was there to look like an optical illusion. Second, the fact that it's a paintbrush is clear if you look at this part of the photo..."

Phoenix pointed to the torso on the photo. "If you take a closer look, it looks an awful lot like the tip of a paintbrush, doesn't it?"

"Let me see," the judge asked, to which Phoenix gladly handed the photo over to. The judge took a close, hard look at the photo and saw exactly what Phoenix was talking about. "Oh! I see it! It DOES look like the tip of the paintbrush."

"And please read what the time-stamp is on the video, if you will," Phoenix said. Fondeli took a look at the time-stamp on the video and... needless to say, he wasn't happy. "July 9th, 9:30 A.M. What about it?"

"And tell me, what day is it?"

"July 16th... W-wait! That would mean-"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. This video was made exactly one week before Princess Peach, Mario and Toadsworth viewed it! It's also around the time that the reports started coming in ABOUT Mario committing the crimes!" Phoenix slammed the desk. "And that means, since the shadow of Mario was found in it before Mario ever arrived at Isle Delfino..."

Phoenix reeled his hand back then shot his arm straight out with his finger pointing straight towards Fondeli. "Then Mario couldn't have been the one to commit these crimes!"

Fondeli reeled back and almost fell over. The courtroom started to stir with comments.

_"__**I knew Mario couldn't have done it!"**_

_"__**Mario is innocent! Don't throw him in jail!"**_

_"__**Mario's not the one responsible!"**_

_"__**Free Mario!"**_

_"__**He's innocent!"**_

_"__**Get the other Mario!"**_

Phoenix continued by slamming the desk and looking straight at Fondeli. "The second Mario is responsible! The same one that Peach saw in the video and at the airport!"

The judge brought down his gavel yet again. "ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Everybody froze. Phoenix, Mario, Peach, the Judge and even Toadsworth paused as Fondeli's voice was heard ringing throughout the courtroom. "That's quite the spectacle you've pulled, Mr. Wright... but you're forgetting one thing."

Phoenix leaned in. "And that one thing would be?"

"The question still remains... what was Mario doing at the airport whenever he left Princess Peach? Nobody saw him, right?"

"That question is irrelevant to the case, Prosecutor Fondeli. We've already established that Mario was on the plane before the crimes were committed."

"Oh really? Then do you have any proof? Like, maybe, a passport?"

Phoenix paused. "_...does he know something about Mario's passport? _Well... not exactly..." he said while scratching the back of his head, complete with the nervous face.

"Then how can you prove that he arrived on the plane with Princess Peach and Toadsworth?" Fondeli asked.

"Princess Peach testified that both Toadsworth AND Mario were on the plane with her at the time. Mario has an alibi."

"That may be, but have you found it strange that Mario arrived here at Isle Delfino on a plane... with no passport?"

Phoenix paused again. "_...crap-baskets. He knows._"

The judge turned to Phoenix. "Is this true, Mr. Wright? Does Mario not have a passport with him?" Phoenix paused for the longest time before hanging his head in shame. "No your honor. He doesn't."

The judge shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. The facts are irrefutable. Mario is the one who caused the mess. His passport was not found, therefore he was already on Isle Delfino. The shadow in the photo is none other than the accused and he is also responsible for the graffiti around the island."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, your honor," Fondeli said. "Mario is the one responsible for all of this. It can't be anyone other than him." The judge nodded. "Yes. If you ask me, this was all a complete waste of time. Therefore, I think it is about time for a verdict."

"_Urk! No! It can't end like this! Mario is innocent! But, how can I prove it?! I'm all out of ammo! Gah! Why can't I find something to contradict Fondeli's statement?!_"

Just then, Phoenix felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Wright. I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but maybe you should take a look at the court record again. There may be something you missed."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked. "There's nothing in the court record that will overturn Fondeli's statement!" Mario shook his head. "Maybe not. But have you taken a closer look at all of the evidence? Are you sure you didn't overlook anything? Did you check each and every item thoroughly?"

It took Phoenix a minute to finally understand what Mario was getting at. "Of course! I get it now! Thanks Mario!"

The judge cleared his throat. "I hereby proclaim the defendant, Mario Mario..."

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"**OBJECTION!"**


	4. And The Truth Flows Forth

Everybody froze and turned their heads in Phoenix's direction. "Your honor! Please, hold off your verdict for just a second! There's still one thing that hasn't been accounted for!"

Fondeli slammed his desk. "Wright! Remember the deal! Stand down!" Phoenix shook his head. "I think you need to remember the deal, Fondeli. I said I would back down... if the video didn't prove that there was a second Mario. Don't you remember?"

_**{Flashback}**_

_"__**If this video doesn't prove that there is a second Mario, then you'll stop this ridiculous nonsense and accept a guilty verdict."**_

_**{End Flashback}**_

Fondeli closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "...I did say that, didn't I?" Phoenix nodded. "Yep. And I'm not giving up just yet! As I said before, there's still one thing that hasn't been explained yet. And it's in the court record!"

The judge cast a glare towards Phoenix. "Very well. What is this piece of evidence we overlooked?"

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

**{Water Backpack: **Found on Mario when he was caught at the scene of the crime. Stores water. Has the initials 'F.L.U.D.D' on the side of it.**}**

**M.A. Video: **Obtained from Mushroom Airlines. Shows a shadow of what looks to be Mario jumping around.

**Photo of Shadow: **Taken from the video. Proves that there is a second Mario on account of the paintbrush being held.

* * *

_"_**TAKE THAT!"**

"The water backpack?" the judge questioned. "What about it?"

"Princess Peach testified that Mario had this device on him when he returned and that the mess had disappeared shortly after. If this is true, then something about this device should link up to what Mario was doing at the airport after he left Peach."

The judge nodded. "I see... very well then. What will you do with this piece of evidence?"

_**Take out the batteries**_

_**Remove the water**_

**{**_**Turn it on...**_**}**

"I want to turn the device on..." Phoenix said flatly. The judge narrowed his gaze. "Turn the device... on? Exactly why would you want to do that?"

"If we can figure out what it's purpose is, or mainly what it was invented for, then we should get a general idea at what Mario was doing when he left to explore the airport," Phoenix explained.

The judge nodded. "Very well. I'll allow it. Turn the device on." Phoenix took the device in his hands and flipped the on/off switch. The device stirred around a bit and started up. It pushed itself upright on the desk, facing towards Phoenix.

_**-DATA ANALYSIS COMMENCED!-**_

_**SUBJECT: PHOENIX WRIGHT**_

_**OCCUPATION: ACE ATTORNEY**_

_**APPEARANCES: PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY, JUSTICE FOR ALL, TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS, APPOLO JUSTICE ACE ATTORNEY, DUAL DESTINIES, PROFESSOR LAYTON VS PHOENIX WRIGHT AND MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**_

_**-DATA ANALYSIS COMPLETE! SWITCHING TO REGULAR SPEAKING MODE!-**_

After Mario and Phoenix exchanged a look with each other, the device started to speak normally. "Hello again, Mario. Nice to meet you, Phoenix Wright. I am F.L.U.D.D. I am designed to store water and spray it out of my nozzle for various purposes, such as spraying, hovering, rocketing and speeding. Phoenix Wright, I am a big fan of yours. May I have your autograph?" Fludd said in a robotized voice.

Phoenix started to sweat a bit. "Maybe in a little bit... Fludd."

* * *

_**-Court Record: Water Backpack updated-**_

**F.L.U.D.D: **Activated in court. It's sole purpose is to spray water out of it's nozzle.

* * *

Everyone, with the exception of Mario, Toadsworth and Peach, were startled at the sight of Fludd. Even the judge was caught off guard. "Well! That is very unexpected. I never would have thought of that device being capable to speak. Much less remember someone's face."

"_Wait a minute... that's it! This is why Mario told me to check the court record! This little device knows Mario through facial recognition. It even recognized me and... a bunch of other stuff. It learns from experiences. That means it saw what Mario was doing whenever he found it!_"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "So, Fludd, you said you've met Mario before?"

"Is this one of your famous cross-examinations, Phoenix Wright? Because if it is, I will gladly share what is stored in my memory database with you," Fludd said.

Phoenix's eyes widened for a second. "Um... yes. This IS a cross-examination, Fludd. Now, have you or have you not met Mario before?"

"I have, Phoenix Wright. Mario and I met at exactly 10:10 AM on the date of July the 15th." Phoenix scratched his chin. "So, you're saying you met Mario yesterday?"

"That is correct, Phoenix Wright." Phoenix smirked. "That's all I needed to hear," he said, before he turned to the judge. "Your honor, I'd like to call Fludd to the stand to testify about what he saw on the day that Mario was arrested!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli slammed the desk. "I object! Bringing a talking backpack to the stand is... objectionable! It's just downright silly! And how can we be sure that this thing isn't lying to us?!"

Fludd turned his nozzle to face Fondeli. "Data analysis comencing. Subject: Arthur Fondeli. Occupation: Prosecuting Attorney. Winstreak: High, since there's no one to go against him."

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" Fondeli shouted.

Fludd continued. "Arthur Fondeli, to answer your question, I am unable to lie. It is not programmed in my database for me to lie. I speak of only what I see. Of that, I am certain. And as for bringing me to the stand being silly, I am obligated to tell you that Phoenix Wright has done a number of silly things, including cross-examining a parrot, a robot and even a killer whale. Even then, he has still been able to prove his client's innocence. In your terms, he is a force to be reckoned with."

Phoenix put on his caught-red-handed face and put his hand behind his head. "Wish I could argue with what he said. I mean, I did do all those things." The judge nodded. "Very well. If Phoenix Wright can cross-examine a killer whale and still prove his client innocent, then I see no reason why this water-storing device cannot be either. I'll allow it."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you, your honor. Fludd, please take the stand." Fludd just stood there with his nozzle pointed directly at Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright," he began. "I lack the legs needed to approach the witness stand." Then he turned to Mario. "Mario, I am in need of your assistance. Can you strap me onto your back and walk up to the witness stand?"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Your honor-" Fondeli began.

"Overruled! I'll allow it."

Mario did as he was told and strapped Fludd onto his back. He then approached the witness stand and turned around so that everyone could see Fludd.

"Greetings everyone," Fludd said. "I am Fludd and I am a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

Phoenix leaned forward. "Fludd, please testify to the court about how you met Mario and what happened afterwards."

"Certainly, Phoenix Wright."

* * *

-Witness Testimony-

_Now loading File A-13: Encounter with Mario_

_Phoenix Wright, when I first met Mario, I introduced myself to him formally._

_I told him that my name was F.L.U.D.D, which stood for __

_After we exchanged greetings, Mario put me on his back like I asked him to._

_I gave Mario a tutorial on how to use me properly and how to refill the tanks once they are depleted._

_Finally, the last thing that was stored in the file for that day was being switched off._

_It happened right before Mario was arrested._

_It was only until recently that you reactivated me that I was able to recall the events._

-End Witness Testimony-

* * *

"Well," the judge said. "This is certainly an interesting turn of events. If what this device is saying is true... Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

Phoenix nodded his head and calmly said "Yes, your honor." Though on the inside, he was cheering his head off. "Yes! It's a miracle! I just might win this case yet! If what Fludd says is true, then Mario has to be innocent! Even the judge knows that! He didn't even finish his sentence. Although... there are a few odd parts in the testimony itself that I think he needs to elaborate more on."

_**[Cross-Examination]**_

_Now loading File A-13: Encounter with Mario_

_Phoenix Wright, when I first met Mario, I introduced myself to him formally._

_I told him that my name was F.L.U.D.D, which stood for Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Advice._

**{**_After we exchanged greetings, Mario put me on his back like I asked him to._**}**

_I gave Mario a tutorial on how to use me properly and how to refill the tanks once they are depleted._

_Finally, the last thing that was stored in the file for that day was being switched off._

_It happened right before Mario was arrested._

_It was only until recently that you reactivated me that I was able to recall the events._

"**HOLD IT!"**

"You... asked him to put you on his back?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. As I have explained to you before, Phoenix Wright, I do not have any feet. Therefore, I cannot travel alone."

Phoenix leaned a bit closer in. "Then how did you get to where you were when you met Mario?"

Fludd went silent for a bit. "Now loading File A-12: Dropped by Owner..."

Phoenix started to sweat a bit. "On second thought, nevermind. Please, continue with your testimony."

_**[Continued]**_

_I gave Mario a tutorial on how to use me properly and how to refill the tanks once they are depleted._

_Finally, the last thing that was stored in the file for that day was being switched off._

**{**_It happened right before Mario was arrested._**}**

_It was only until recently that you reactivated me that I was able to recall the events._

"**HOLD IT!"**

"So, you were switched off right before Mario was arrested?" Phoenix asked.

"That is correct, Phoenix Wright," Fludd confirmed. "I remember being turned off right before Mario was arrested."

"Who turned you off? Did you get a good look at him?" Phoenix asked. "Scanning... scanning..." Phoenix mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that whoever did it would lead them to a new conclusion. "_Please, please be something that will help us..._"

A ding sounded off. "Scan complete. One result found."

"Who turned you off, Fludd?"

"**OBJECTION!"**

Fondeli slammed his desk again, this time chipping away some of the wood. "What does being turned off have to do with anything?! The prosecution moves to claim that this isn't relevant to the case!"

"Fludd could tell us something important that we need to know!"

"And I say that he can't!"

"**SILENCE!"**

The judge turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, do you really believe that the device has important information stored in him? If it's a waste of time, I WILL give you a penalty."

**{_Yes! I believe!_}**

**_Maybe not..._**

"Yes, I believe he does, your honor. Please, let Fludd speak!"

The judge nodded. "Very well. Witness, please continue. Who turned you off?"

Fludd started to whir and rumble a bit. "Loading results... loading results... loading results... results loaded. The one who turned me off was...

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_...Shadow Mario."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"What..." Phoenix started.

"Did..." Fondeli continued.

"He..." the judge interrupted.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!" all three of them exclaimed.

The courtroom erupted with voices as soon as the judge finished. Everyone was talking about the newly founded Shadow Mario and how he had connections to Mario, but some talked about how they knew Mario was innocent from the start.

_T_he judge raised his gavel high and slammed it down over and over. "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER I SAY! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!"

Mario jumped up in joy. "You did it, Phoenix! You proved that I'm innocent, while at the same time pointing everyone in a new direction!" Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can't take all the credit, Mario. You were the one who helped me out of that pinch back there. I would have never thought of activating Fludd."

_"__**OBJECTION!"**_

Fondeli silenced the entire gallery with a single objection. "So what if Shadow Mario turned Fludd off?! What does that have to do with any of this?!" Phoenix shot a smirk towards Fondeli. "Fludd was on Mario's back the entire time! That means, Shadow Mario had to be close enough to be able to turn Fludd off! Mario would have surely seen him!"

The silence that ensued after that was deafening. It took Phoenix only a few short seconds to finally figure out that he had fallen into Fondeli's trap. Fondeli nodded. "Exactly. Mario, the accused, IS Shadow Mario! He was the only one who could have turned Fludd off. You've goofed up, Mr. Wright. You've just convicted your client, as well as your own self!"

"No! That can't be right!" Phoenix exclaimed. Fondeli nodded. "Oh, but it is! Nobody else could have turned Fludd off!" Phoenix slammed the desk and then pointed straight at Fondeli. "You're wrong! There's one person other than Mario who was able to turn Fludd off!"

Fondeli chuckled. "Oh yeah? Go on then! Tell us who it could be!"

**_Fludd's Owner_**

**{_Officer Delini_}**

**_Fludd shut himself off..._**

_"There's only one possible explanation. And it all adds up! It has to be... _the only person who could possibly have turned off Fludd... was Officer Delini!_"_

Fondeli simply laughed. "Delini? You're saying that an officer of the law is the one who shut off Fludd and that HE is Shadow Mario? How can you prove it?" Phoenix smirked. "Simple! Fludd, you saw what Shadow Mario looked like, right? Tell us!"

Fludd nodded his nozzle the best he could. "Of course, Phoenix Wright. Scanning... scanning... scanning... scanning... Shadow Mario is a blue, gelatinous form of Mario, except with red eyes."

Fondeli couldn't hold in the laugh anymore. "See? Delini looks nothing like that! You're wasting your time!" Phoenix shook his head. "I'm not done yet. Fludd, did you notice anything odd about Shadow Mario when you saw him"

"Scanning... scanning... scanning... unable to produce results."

Phoenix mentally groaned. "Then can you tell me if you know any facts about Shadow Mario?"

"I will try, Phoenix Wright. Scanning... scanning... scanning... scanning... three results found. I will announce them, now. One, though Shadow Mario is gelatinous, he is not made out of gelatin. Two, using his paintbrush, he is able to take on the form of anyone he chooses. Three, Shadow Mario cannot stand water at all."

Phoenix smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Your honor, all three of these facts are helpful to the trial."

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Explain yourself, Wright!" Fondeli screamed. "How are these, at all, going to prove that Officer Delini is really Shadow Mario?!"

Phoenix nodded. "I'd be glad to tell you. From Fludd's testimony, we know that Shadow Mario switched him off. The reason? Fludd's memory chip had stored data on him and if it was found out that he could testify about it in court, Mario would be found innocent. Officer Delini arrested Mario by putting him in handcuffs and sending him off to jail. At that time, Delini confiscated Fludd and switched him off."

"Now," Phoenix continued. "From what Fludd has told us about Shadow Mario, we can conclude three things: One, that he is able to shapeshift. Two, that he hates water. And three, that he is gelatinous. The fact that he is gelatinous explains why no fingerprints could be found on the brush if it were to be used. Mario would not have left prints himself because of his gloves, so it matches up perfectly."

"Furthermore," Phoenix continued. "We also know that Shadow Mario can shapeshift into whatever he wants, meaning that he could be any one of us. But the fact that Officer Delini is the one who deactivated Fludd stands out the most. If he was really Officer Delini, then why would he have deactivated Fludd in the first place? He had no motive. But Shadow Mario did."

"Finally," Phoenix concluded. "There is a simple way for us to find out who Shadow Mario is. All we have to do is get Officer Delini's fingerprints."

The judge thought it over for a while. "Hmm... I'm not entirely sure..." Phoenix leaned in a bit closer. "Your honor, if we get Officer Delini's fingerprints, then we can confirm that Mario isn't guilty and that Officer Delini really is Shadow Mario."

"And you're certain about this?" the judge asked. Phoenix nodded in response. "I bet my attorney's badge on it." The judge nodded. "Very well. I'll allow it."

"**HOLD IT!"**

The courtroom went silent. Phoenix slammed the desk down and shot a glare at Fondeli. "Prosecutor, this is entirely relevant to the case! Why are you objecting?!"

Fondeli shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

Phoenix's glare slowly disappeared and was replace with a confused look. "Then, if you didn't say anything, then who-"

"**I did."**

Everyone in the courtroom focused on the one who spoke which was none other than Officer Delini. "So... you all think I did it... even after I came up here and testified... you're calling me a liar?! You're calling me a criminal?!"

"There's no other explanation," Phoenix tried to explain. "Officer Delini, you are the one who deactivated Fludd, aren't you?! You're really Shadow Mario!"

"No, I'm not!" Delini shouted.

Phoenix narrowed his eyes at him. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind us taking your fingerprints, would you?" Delini shook his head. "I'm sorry. But you can't. My fingerprints were burned off long ago."

Phoenix sighed. "That's fine. We have other ways of proving it." Delini gulped a bit. "O-Other ways?!" Phoenix turned to Fludd. "Fludd, tell us who this is!"

"Yes, Phoenix Wright. Data analysis commenced... scanning... scanning... scanning... scanning... scanning..."

Phoenix scratched his chin. "_He sure is 'scanning' a lot. Is something wrong with him?_"

"Data analysis failed. No records of this person are anywhere in my databanks."

"No records?" Phoenix repeated. Delini laughed. "See?! You can't prove I'm anyone, much less Shadow Mario!"

Phoenix shook his head once more. "Not entirely. There's still one more test I can do." Delini's eyes widened a bit. "Wh-what?"

Phoenix turned to Fludd one last time. "Fludd, squirt Delini with water!" Fludd shook his nozzle. "Phoenix Wright, it would not be wise to shoot water at this police officer."

"Just do it," Phoenix commanded.

"Very well." Fludd charged himself up and shot a burst of water towards Delini, who was hit right in the face with it.

"**G-G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Delini's screams subsided about a minute later. When he stood back up, he was no longer who he used to be. Everyone in the gallery gasped as they saw him. The judge's eyes widened and even Mario was surprised once he turned around. Phoenix was right.

"Y-You..." Delini muttered. "You... YOU...! WRIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" In a flash of light, Delini had disappeared and standing in his place was none other than Shadow Mario. He spoke with extreme malice in his voice. "YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Phoenix crossed his arms and smirked. "So, you're Shadow Mario... I gotta say... you sound kinda like a spoiled brat..." He started sweating a bit when he said that last part.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Shadow Mario squealed.

Phoenix pointed straight towards him. "Shadow Mario! Confess to your crimes! You were the one who put graffiti all over the place, didn't you?!"

Shadow Mario didn't say anything for the longest time. Then, out of nowhere, he started to laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said.

"No idea, huh?" Phoenix repeated. "Then maybe this will jog your memory!"

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.

**{Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.**}**

_**F.L.U.D.D: **_Activated in court. It's sole purpose is to spray water out of it's nozzle.

**M.A. Video: **Obtained from Mushroom Airlines. Shows a shadow of what looks to be Mario jumping around.

**Photo of Shadow: **Taken from the video. Proves that there is a second Mario on account of the paintbrush being held.

* * *

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"You were the one responsible for this, weren't you?!" Phoenix exclaimed as he held the Shine Gate photo in front of him. Shadow Mario reacted very poorly. "Wh-what?! How did you-?!"

"So, I'm right," Phoenix said. "You ARE responsible for this graffiti!"

Shadow Mario started swinging his paintbrush all over the place in a fit of rage. Some even splashed on Phoenix's hair. "_Gah! My hair! My glorious hair, no!_" Mario ducked down just in time to dodge the paint. The judge did too. Prosecutor Fondeli was slapped across the face with the brush and was knocked out cold.

When he finally started to calm down, Shadow Mario looked straight at Phoenix and laughed. "Alright, wise-guy, you caught me! I did it! So what?! Watcha gonna do? Arrest me for painting the town?" Phoenix shook his head. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." Shadow Mario tilted his head. "What?"

"It's true, graffiti is illegal and the worst you can get is a fine. But you did something inexcusable." Shadow Mario tilted his head back and laughed. "And what would that be, huh bozo?! What did I do that can't be forgiven?!" Phoenix smirked. "Better yet, I'll show you what you did..."

* * *

**{Court Record}**

**Attorney's Badge: **Nobody would believe I was an attorney if I didn't have this on me.

**Mario's ID: **This states that the defendant is the famous Mario Mario.

**Wanted Poster: **A crude picture of Mario is drawn on the front. In the bottom left is a drawing of Mario with a paintbrush.

**{Shine Sprite Photo:**A photo of the average Shine Sprite. Shows what looks to be a sun with rounded points and a face.**}**

**Shine Gate B&A Photo: **A before and after photo of the Shine Gate. After Photo shows Shine Gate covered in black graffiti.

_**F.L.U.D.D: **_Activated in court. It's sole purpose is to spray water out of it's nozzle.

**M.A. Video: **Obtained from Mushroom Airlines. Shows a shadow of what looks to be Mario jumping around.

**Photo of Shadow: **Taken from the video. Proves that there is a second Mario on account of the paintbrush being held.

* * *

_"__**TAKE THAT!"**_

"What's this?" Shadow Mario asked. "You admitted to painting the Shine Gate, correct?" Phoenix asked, receiving a nod. "You painted the Shine Gate not knowing about the consequences. Because of what you did, all of the Shine Sprites disappeared. These things are what keep life on Isle Delfino going. Because of what you did, you risked the lives of so many of these people."

Shadow Mario stomped his foot. "Don't you talk to me like I'm a kid! I'm grown!" It was at this time that Fludd doused Shadow Mario with another helping of water. "Sorry. My metaphorical finger slipped."

Surprisingly enough, Shadow Mario fell apart revealing someone new. He was small, had red hair and more noticeably a giant spiked shell on his back. Mario was taken back. "B-Bowser Jr.?!"

"Uh... heheh, I can explain... uh... Hey! Look! My dad is kidnapping Princess Peach!" Out of instinct, everyone turned their heads to where Princess Peach was standing just to see that she was perfectly unharmed. Bowser Jr. took this time to flee as far as he could before anyone could catch him.

The courtroom started to stir again with even more comments, prompting the judge to bring down the gavel again and yell out "ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

* * *

_**{A Few Minutes Later}**_

"Bailiff?" the judge called out. "How is Prosecutor Fondeli doing?"

"He's still passed out. They're saying that the paintbrush hit him with the same force as being hit by a Bullet Bill!"

"Hmm... well, I wouldn't imagine it would hurt THAT much. Considering how small Bullet Bills are and how fast they travel..." The judge turned to Phoenix. "Mr Wright?"

"Yes, your honor?"

"I must say, your skills are very impressive. You've managed to prove your client innocent and find the real culprit at the exact same time. Well done." Phoenix nodded. "Thank you, your honor. _Though, this sort of stuff isn't exactly new to me..._"

"Very well. I believe it is time for me to hand down a verdict. I hereby find the defendant, Mario Mario...

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**NOT GUILTY!**_

The courtroom erupted with cheers and, for some odd reason, confetti rained down from the ceiling. Phoenix and Mario exchanged smiles with one another. Peach ran up and gave Mario the biggest hug she could. Everyone was having a great time. Then they heard the judge speak again.

"That is all! Court is adjourned!"

The judge brought down his gavel one last time and everyone cleared out.


	5. --Turnabout Delfino Epilogue--

Phoenix let out a long relieved sigh. "_Aaaaaaah... now that... was a close one... that was intense for something that wasn't even close to a murder trial... ah well, at least Mario's been declared 'Not Guilty. Still... I'm a little concerned about Shadow Mario... or Bowser Junior... or whoever he was._"

"Nick!" came a familiar voice. One that he had been waiting all day for. Phoenix looked over to see Maya rushing straight towards him. "I am SO sorry!" she said as soon as she was close enough. "The trial completely skipped my mind! But don't you worry! I'm here now and I'm ready to prove my childhood hero innoce-"

"Maya..." Phoenix started, which shut her up instantly. "It's fine. The trial's over. Mario's been proven innocent." Maya was silent for a bit. "Oh... well then... yay." She said the 'Yay' without much emotion because she knew Phoenix was upset at her for not showing up. "Nick, I'm sorry I didn't show up. It's just that I-"

"You don't need to explain it," Phoenix assured her. "I didn't expect you to be here anyways. I mean, I was only informed a couple hours before the trial. I just sent you the text in hopes that you would see it and provide some help." Maya scratched the back of her head. "Yeah... sorry..." Phoenix smiled and hugged her. "It's fine. I can't stay mad at ya."

"Mr. Wright!"

"Phoenix!"

"Master Wright!"

Phoenix and Maya turned to see Princess Peach, Mario and Toadsworth making their way towards them. Maya's face beamed as soon as she saw them. "Mario! Oh, I'm so happy to hear that you're innocent!" Mario smiled back at her. "Thank you very much... um... Phoenix, who is this?" Phoenix chuckled. "Where are my manners. Mario, this is my partner, Maya Fey. Maya, this is the famous Mario."

"I am a HUGE fan of yours, Mario!" Maya blurted out. "I've played your games, watched your cartoons, used you almost all the time in Super Smash Bros, watched flash movies of you- Castle Calamity was the best one by the way. You are my childhood hero!"

Phoenix nervously chuckled. "As you can see, she's a bit upbeat." Mario laughed. "It's alright. I'm used to it. It's nice to meet you, Maya," he said as he shook her hand. She giggled and went back Phoenix's side. "I shook his hand," she whispered in a high pitched voice. Phoenix just rubbed his forehead. _"Talk about starstruck..._"

"Thank you for defending Mario, Mr. Wright," Peach said.

"It was no problem at all," Phoenix insisted. He looked off to the side a bit, towards where the doors were. "Although, I am a bit concerned about... the, uh... culprit."

"You mean Bowser Jr.?" Mario asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. Is he Bowser's son?"

Mario nodded as well. "Yes. Along with all of the koopalings, whose names escape me at the moment..."

"What about all the Shine Sprites?" Phoenix asked. "What will we do about those?" Mario smiled and sounded off his trademark laugh. "You leave that to me, Mr. Wright. With the help of Fludd here, we'll have all those Shine Sprites back in no time!"

"Master Wright," Toadsworth interrupted. Phoenix turned to the little mushroom man. "Yes?" Toadsworth flashed a proud smile towards Phoenix. "I must say, I was quite impressed with you in court today. Even when the situation looked it's most grim, you brought the truth to light. I am happy to say that you have my wholehearted thanks. And, if I may speak on behalf of the princess, you are welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom any time you wish."

Phoenix smiled. "Thank you, Toadsworth. I'll keep that in mind." Toadsworth reached into his pouch and pulled out a star. "You may use this star whenever you want to travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a one time use only, so please, take good care of it. Oh, and we'll provide you with a replacement when you use it, of course." Phoenix nervously smiled. "Thank you..."

As if on cue, Phoenix's stomach grumbled too. "Huh... knew I shouldn't have skipped on breakfast this morning... hey, how about I take us all out to lunch? My treat."

"Wahoo! Imma hungry for spaghetti!" Mario cheered.

"I could go for some seafood," Peach added.

"As will I. Their food looked delicious in the video," Toadsworth said.

Maya could feel a pit forming in her stomach this time. "Uh... Nick?" she said as she tapped Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix turned to her. "What is it, May- uh... Maya? You aren't looking so good. Is something wrong?"

"There's... something I need to confess..."

"What is it?"

"Well... you remember when I left that note saying that I was going to go sightseeing?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah... what about it? Did you lie?"

"N-No, no! I didn't lie. It's just that... well, I've already been out to eat..."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's alright. You can save yours for dinner."

"That's not all... I... kinda used your credit card."

"Oh... well, just let me know next time, okay?"

"Well... uh..."

"...there's more isn't there?"

"Yeah... y'see, the bill was pretty high, so..."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's alright. It can't be THAT high."

"..." Maya made a weird face and looked off to the side.

"Maya... how much was the bill?"

Maya didn't respond. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, just big enough to be a receipt. "Take that..." she said weakly. Phoenix hesitantly took the receipt from Maya and looked it over. "Lets see... shrimp, lobster, crab, cod... yeesh, the Big Kahuna burger is a bit pricey, huh?" Phoenix chuckled as he continued to go down the list. "And all of it boils down to-"

Phoenix paused as soon as he got to the bottom. Peach leaned forward. "Mr. Wright? Are you okay? Your eyes are as wide as dinner plates."

"Master Wright, if there is something wrong, might I suggest asking Master Mario for help? He is also a licensed doctor."

Phoenix's hands started to tremble. He slowly took his gaze off of the piece of paper and focused on Maya who was staring at the ground, not saying a word. "...your total bill... was seven... hundred... DOLLARS?!" Maya nodded. "...please don't hate me..."

"Maya! How are we gonna pay that off?! That was our entire vacation fund!"

"If I may," Peach interrupted. "I can provide you with the money you need. I'm a princess, after all."

Phoenix shook his head. "Please, you don't have to, Princess. I'm sure we'll come up with some way to-"

**"OBJECTION!"**

Phoenix reeled back a bit as Peach shouted off the ace attorney's signature move. "Mr. Wright, isn't it true that a client has to pay the lawyer for his services? Well, you've proven Mario innocent which means that you've done your job. Now all that's left is for us to pay you for your time," Peach stated.

"...impressive, princess. Very well. As the judge says, 'Objection sustained.' I'll allow you to pay us."

Peach looked over to Toadsworth. "Toadsworth, inform the toads in the castle treasury to wire seven hundred dollars to Mr. Phoenix Wright." He nodded. "I'll send them a telegram this instant!" he said as he waddled off.

"So... Big Kahuna burgers?" Maya said with a hint of optimism.

Phoenix forced himself not to roll his eyes and smiled. "_She just got done admitting that she used up seven hundred dollars on food and she's STILL hungry?! ...relax Phoenix... relax... the hardest thing for an attorney to do in the worst of times is to force their biggest smiles... _Yeah. Big Kahuna's all around!" Phoenix said.

"Woohoo!" Maya cheered. "You are gonna LOVE it! It's like being in heaven!"

_True to her word, Princess Peach paid us seven hundred dollars, which equals almost seven thousand coins in the Mushroom Kingdom._

_When we got back to our room, I let Maya have it. She screwed up, bad. And I'm still pretty mad at her._

_But then she gave me that look... that same look that strikes me right in the heart whenever I see it. I even saw a couple of tears in the corners of her eyes._

_I couldn't be too hard on her. She's my partner. If I went any farther, I'm sure she would've never spoken to me again._

_Still... after what happened today... I can't help but feel that something else is just around the corner, waiting to strike me dead in the face._

_I worry about everyone back home... espeically Trucy... but I can do nothing but hope for their safety._

_But after what I heard a few days later from Apollo..._

_Let's just say, our vacation was cut short._

**-End-**


	6. --A Cucco Turnabout--

**A/N: Welcome back to the newest edition of Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Nintendo! I'm happy for the reviews I've gotten so far, even if there are only two of them. Let's work our way up from here, guys!**

**So, here's the way things are going to work out. I'm going to continue this story for sure. However, the way in which I approach the characters from the Smash Bros games is as follows:**

_**Super Smash Bros 64**_

_**Super Smash Bros Melee**_

_**Super Smash Bros Brawl**_

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

**Yes, I know that the newest Smash Bros has the 'for 3DS' or 'for Wii U' at the end, but I think it's much more convenient to say Smash Bros 4. All of you major Smash Bros enthusiastics can sue me if you'd like. Just know that I have a little backup on my side, if you catch my drift.**

**(Ahem) Anyways, onto the story, shall we?**

**Oh! One last thing. I had this all typed up on one document, and I'll only be publishing the ones that I feel should be their own individual chapters. So... that's about three chapters for today. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series, the Smash Bros series or ANY of the characters that apear in this story. However, I do own the story and the original characters in it (which there most likely won't be).**_

* * *

"Now isn't this great, Apollo?" Athena said as she set her suitcase down. "You get a good feel of nature when you're out here." Apollo shrugged and set his stuff down. "Yeah. You can really smell the death in the air, huh?" He said sarcastically. Athena let out a groan. "Are you gonna be this negative the whole time?"

"Maybe. We ARE in the perfect place for a crime scene, after all. Not only that, I can't tell how far we've gone in." Athena shrugged. "I have no idea. We're probably pretty far in, don't you think?" Apollo started to sweat a bit. "Yep. Aokigahara. Where no one can hear you scream..."

"Except if they're in here committing suicide," Athena threw in nonchalantly. Apollo pretended to ignore that, took the blanket he had brought with him and set it out. "Y'know, Athena, I never thought that you would suggest a place like this. You're usually so bright and cheery. Is there... something you're trying to tell me?"

Athena answered that question with another punch to the shoulder. "Alright," he chuckled. "I'll shut up about it. I do have one question, though... why did you bring an entire suitcase with you?"

"Duh-doi!" Athena replied. "You said we're going to go on vacation, right? We're spending a couple nights out here." Apollo nodded and smiled. "Oh, okay... wait, WHAT?!" Athena flashed a smile and a peace sign at him. "This is the perfect place to camp out at too! Y'know, as long as you're not allergic to corpses and stuff."

"...you brought food, right?" Apollo asked after a long silence. "Because... I don't feel like munching on rotten flesh." Athena didn't answer for a bit. "Apollo... do you really think I'm that stupid? Of course I brought food." Standing the suitcase up, she undid the zipper halfay and flashed a smile towards Apollo again. "Feast your eyes on my bounty!" she exclaimed as she unzipped the case all the way.

Apollo just stared at the crumpled heap of the blue clad girl that tumbled out of the suitcase. Athena hadn't even noticed yet. "Y'know, I had my suspicions about you bringing me out into the middle of a forest that is riddled with corpses and the like..." Apollo started. "And now... my suspicions are confirmed. Athena, you are a..."

* * *

**{Wizard}**

**Psycho**

**Cannibal**

* * *

"Athena... you're a wizard," Apollo said plain and simply, receiving a weird look from Athena shortly afterwards. "Uh... what?" she said with a fake smile.

"You're a wizard, Athena."

"I'm... a wizard?"

"Yes, you're a wizard."

"Apollo, you know that wizards don't exist, right?"

"No, Athena. You're a wizard."

"Apollo, if this is a joke it isn't funny."

"You're a wizard, Athena."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, Athena, you're a wizard."

"I'm not a wizard, Apollo. I'm a human being, just like you."

"Athena, listen. You are a wizard."

"No, I'm not. I'm just Athena."

"No, Just Athena, you are a wizard."

"Apollo, you're really starting to make me mad-"

"Athena, you are a wizard!"

"Apollo, cut it out!"

"You are a wizard, Athena!"

"I am NOT a wizard, Apollo! Now cut it out!"

"No, Just Athena. You are a wizard!"

"I'M NOT A F***ING WIZARD!" Athena shouted.

"For God's sake, Athena, what's with this language? You're a f***ing wizard!"

"Apollo, I-"

Athena stopped midsentence, realizing it was hopeless. She let out a sigh. "Yes, Apollo. I'm a wizard. And for my next trick, I'm gonna cut those chords of steel of yours in half with a butter knife!"

Apollo gulped, but chuckled on the inside. "_Well, that was fun while it lasted. Now, to get to the REAL truth... _Athena..." Apollo started. "You are a..."

* * *

**Wizard**

**{Psycho}**

**Cannibal**

* * *

"_Alright, I've got it this time! _Athena... you-"

"I swear, if you say that I'm a wizard again, I'll-"

"Athena! You are a psycho!"

The angry look on Athena's face quickly disappeared. Then reappeared. "Who are you calling a psycho, you weirdo?!"

"It's the only logical explanation! You brought us out into the middle of the forest that is LITERALLY known as the Suicide Forest! And, on top of that, you have-"

"I brought us here because I thought we could have fun on a camping trip!" Athena retaliated. "And besides, you agreed to go!"

"Well, I... uh... uhm..." Apollo couldn't think of a backup statement. She had cut down his argument quicker than Prosecutor Blackquill could throw a knife. "_That plan kinda backfired... alright, there's only one logical explanation... _Athena... you are a..."

* * *

**Wizard**

**Pyscho**

**{Cannibal}**

* * *

"Alright, I know the truth now... I know why you brought me out here and it's all thanks to that suitcase..." Athena gave Apollo a weird look as she realized that his emotions were rapidly increasing: both shock, anger and a bit of sadness.

"Athena Cykes, you are a cannibal!" he shouted as loud as he could with his chords of steel.

Silence immediately infected the area. Athena's facial expression was stuck on the one she had before, as if it had frozen in place when he said that. Apollo started to feel a bit uncomfortable with how silent she was.

"...uh... why are you so quie-"

**_"YOU IDIOT!"_** Athena screamed at the top of her lungs as she struck Apollo as hard as she could in the cheek. "Why the hell would you think that in the first place?!" Athena shouted.

Apollo picked himself off of the ground, rubbing his sore cheek. "Oh, gee, I dunno," he said in a very sarcastic tone. "Hey, here's an idea! How about you try the unconcious girl that just fell out of your bag?!" As he said this, his voice increased so that he was yelling at the top of his lungs as well.

"What the hell are you talking abo-" Athena froze the instant she saw a body sprawled all over the ground. The same one Apollo was referring to. Her face turned completely pale.

"T-Trucy?!" she exclaimed.

"Athena," Apollo called out in a stern voice. "What did you do to Trucy?" Athena went berserk once he said that. "NOTHING! I didn't do anything to her! Why would I hurt the daughter of my boss?!"

"I dunno. Why WOULD you?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO TRUCY AND I NEVER PLANNED TO!"

Apollo wanted to keep going on, but he suddenly realized something was missing. He didn't feel his arm tensing up. Looking down, he saw that his bracelet wasn't reacting. His eyes turned to dots as he came to a fatal realization. Athena was telling the truth.

"...oh," Apollo managed to spit out, as he was sweating bullets. "Heheh... I forgot about my bracelet for a second... it's, uh... not reacting... so, it looks like-"

"It looks like what?" Athena interuppted through gritted teeth. Apollo felt like a gun was being held against his head. In fact, he probably wished there WAS a gun to his head instead of Athena. Apollo smiled nervously. "It looks like you're telling the truth."

Athena got up in his face with a look of pure anger in her eyes. She spoke with malice, saying "You have about ten seconds to wake Trucy up before I rip those antennas off of your head and use them as chopsticks..."

Apollo wasted no time and darted over to the unconscious Trucy, holding up her head and trying to bring her back to the real world. "Trucy? Hey, Trucy. C'mon, wake up. _Please don't let her be dead... Mr. Wright would kill us! Or worse... Athena's gonna kill me!_"

Trucy started to move around a bit, yawned and eventually opened her eyes. "Oh... hi Polly... what's for breakfast?" she asked, sleepily and nonchalantly. She didn't even realize where she was. Athena and Apollo helped her up to her feet. "Trucy!" Athena shouted. "What were you doing in my suitcase?!"

"Suitcase?" Trucy questioned, not knowing what she was talking about. Then it came to her. "Oh yeah! The suitcase! Well, you remember when I showed you guys my disappearing trick?"

Athena and Apollo both nodded.

"Well, when I used the smoke bombs to disappear, I went for the nearest thing I could hide in, which just so happened to be in the suitcase," Trucy explained. "You guys didn't find me for a while. Worst... hide and seek game... ever."

Apollo grabbed Trucy's wrist. "C'mon, Trucy, I'm taking you back to the office." It wasn't long until Athena grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Athena, Mr. Wright will KILL US if he found out that we brought Trucy to the... ahem... ForestWithTheNameThatWe'reNotSupposedToMentionInFrontOfYouKnowWho." he argued, saying the last part as fast as he could. Trucy slugged him. "I'm not stupid. If I didn't know where you guys were going, I wouldn't have put myself in that case, Polly."

"Yeah, 'Polly!'" Athena teased. She shoved him a little as well. Apollo could tell that she was still pissed at him. He tried his best to contain himself. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you hid yourself in the suitcase on purpose?"

Trucy deadpanned. "...is the Steel Samurai the warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo?"

"What does the Steel Samurai have to do with any of this?! You snuck out of the office!"he retorted.

"Well, it's your fault for planning to go someplace cool and leave me behind with your cheap replacements!" Trucy huffed.

Athena chuckled a bit. "She's got you there." Apollo shot her a look. "You're just as guilty as I am!" Athena returned the look, but more teasingly. "But you're the one who suggested that we go on vacation in the first place."

Trucy chuckled a bit. "She's got you there."

Before Apollo could make a witty comeback, a loud scream came from out of nowhere and echoed through out the entire forest. "Wh-what was that?" Trucy asked, shaking a bit. Athena shifted Trucy's hat back a bit and patted her on the head. "It was probably just someone trying to scare us out of here."

Another scream came out, much more clear than the last one. It sounded like someone was in complete pain. "I don't think someone's trying to scare us..." Apollo told Athena. "We should probably go check it out." Without any other input from either of the other two, he ran towards where he thought the voice was coming from. Trucy and Athena, not wanting to get separated from one another, followed behind him closely.

After a few minutes of running through the forest, they stumbled upon an eerie sight. In front of them, there was a pile of fresh bones. Off to the right, they saw what looked like a young boy in clothes made of straw. "Athena, you and Trucy examine the scene," Apollo instructed. "I'll check on the kid."

Athena nodded and got to work, while Apollo checked on the boy. At least, it looked like a boy. He shook the boy's shoulder. "Hey... little fella?" said Apollo. "You okay?"

**"I... I..."**

"Do you know what happened here?" Apollo asked. The boy didn't respond. "Did you see anything strange?"

**"L... L..."**

"Yes? What is it?"

**"Leave..."**

Apollo feigned ignorance and put on a nervous smile. "...I'm sorry. I... don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

**"Leave. . . Before . . . You . . . Die . . . too . . ."**

Apollo, still with an awkward smile on his face, stood up slowly and backed away from the small child. "Heheh... uh... you... you wouldn't happen to be responsible for the human bones over here, would you?"

"A-Apollo..." Athena croaked.

Apollo turned to see Athena staring at the small kid that he was talking to. Her face was a white as a ghost. "That kid... I-I can't sense any emotion... I can't even hear his heart... he doesn't have a hearbeat..."

It took a second for Apollo to put two and two together and once he did, his face was almost as white as Athena's. "Are you saying that... he's... b-but that's impossible! I just heard him speak!"

**"B y e . . . b y e . . ."**

"See?! He just said... bye bye?" Apollo turned to see the kid standing up. That's when he saw it. The boy... was made entirely out of wood. Without a word of warning, the kid disappeared from view.

The next thing he know, Apollo was hit in the back of the head with devastating force. His vision went blurry and he fell to the ground. Before he passed out, he could hear someone scream, but he wasn't sure if it was Athena or Trucy or somebody else entirely. Then everything went black.

_Apollo Justice in..._

_**A Cucco Turnabout**_


	7. A Familiar Land, Lost in Time

After what seemed like hours, Apollo finally came to. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling blankly. _"Ugh, my aching head... what the heck happened? ...for that matter, where the heck am I, how the heck did I get here and... why the heck do I keep saying 'heck?'"_

"Oh! You're awake!" a voice said. Apollo turned his head to where he thought the voice was coming from and was greeted by the bright and cheery face of a girl he didn't recognize. Surprised at the sudden appearance of this new person, he darted upright and scooted against the wall. The girl giggled a bit.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay!" she said. "When I found you out there in the middle of the field, I freaked out a bit. So I had my dad come and help me get you to a safe place to rest."

That's when Apollo started to look around. He saw that he was in a comfy looking bed in a comfy looking room. Looking down to his lap, he could see a wet towel resting on the blanket. He assumed that this girl had put it on him while he was unconcious.

Apollo took at look at the girl. It looked like she was about the same age as him, if not a bit younger. She had red hair that flowed down like lava on the side of a volcano. She wore simple clothes that made her look like she had grown up on a farm her whole life. She even wore a peculiar broach on her yellow scarf that looked strikingly similar to something else he had seen before. From the looks of it, it was only him and her in the room together. Trucy and Athena were nowhere in sight.

Apollo cleared his throat. "You don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions, do you?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "Not at all. Go ahead and ask me anything you'd like," she said. Apollo sat upright on the bed so that he was level with her. His head was still ringing a bit after that blow to the head.

"I don't mean to sound rude but... who are you?" The girl's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners?" She reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper. "I'm Malon LonLon of Lon Lon Ranch! That's our business card. 'If you find yourself extremely thirsty, then try some of our delicious milk!'"

* * *

_**-Lon Lon Business Card added to the Court Record-**_

_**Lon Lon Business Card: **__A card received from Malon of Lon Lon Ranch. The slogan is printed on the front along with the contact information below it._

* * *

"...okay, maybe the slogan needs some work, but it still stands! If you're thirsty, then our milk will revitalize and reinvigorate you!" she said. Apollo nodded. "Thank you, Miss LonLon." Malon laughed. "Oh, please, Miss LonLon was my mom. You can call me Malon." Apollo nodded. "Right. Thank you, Malon."

"Um... I have another question for you," Apollo told her. "You said you found me in a field, right?" Malon nodded. "Yep, that's right." What she said didn't sit right with Apollo. It was a clear contradiction of what really happened. "I remember being knocked out in the forest... why would I be in the middle of a field?"

"You were knocked out?!" Malon gasped. Apollo nodded. "Yes. At least, I think I was... I remember finding a wooden child in the middle of the forest and then... that's about it." Malon put her finger to her chin. "Hmm... well, I don't know anything about a forest. All I know is when I was out making a delivery to a nearby village, I found you lying in the middle of the field, not moving. I thought you might have passed out from heat exhaustion so I went to get my dad and he helped me bring you back here to rest."

"Which reminds me," Apollo interrupted. "Where exactly am I?" Malon smiled confidently. "Why, you're at Lon Lon Ranch, of course! No other place like us." Apollo looked off to the side a bit. "_So that's explains that smell... I'm on a ranch._" Another smile from Malon. "No other place in Hyrule can offer milk quite like us!"

Apollo gave her a confused look. "...Hyrule?" Malon returned the look. "...are you not from here, sir?" Apollo shook his head. "No... and I can't say I've heard of 'Hyrule' before..." Malon sat on the bed with him. "If you're here... then how can you not have heard of Hyrule?" Apollo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not too sure how I got here... all I remember was being out in the woods with a few of my friends on a picnic, I saw that weird kid and-"

Apollo stopped himself midsentence. "_Oh no! How could I have forgotten about Trucy and Athena?!_" he silently screamed at himself. "_Oh man! Mr. Wright is going to kill me for sure! Either that... or he'll have me cleaning toilets for life!_" Malon leaned towards him. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Actually, my name is Apollo. But more importantly, was there anybody with me when you found me?" Malon shook her head. "I'm afraid not. What do they look like?" Apollo reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture that he had saved of him, Phoenix, Athena and Trucy on Christmas. "These two are the people I'm referring to. The one in the yellow is my friend, Athena. The other one is Trucy. You're telling me you haven't seen them at all?"

Malon took a good look at the photo. "I'm afraid I haven't. You were the only one I saw." Apollo sighed. "Well, that's reassuring... I hope they're okay. Mr. Wright will be really angry if they aren't." Malon pointed to Phoenix in the photo. "Is that who you're talking about?" Apollo nodded. "Yes. That's Phoenix Wright. He's my boss. Trucy is his daughter and Athena is another one of his workers."

"Boss?" Malon questioned. "What do you do for a living? Farmer? Shopkeeper? Adventurer?" Apollo shook his head. "Actually, I'm a-"

Before he could say anything else, a sound came from outside. Malon left her place at his side and looked out of the window towards the chicken coop. "The cuccos are acting up again. I wonder what's going on down there?"

Apollo stood up and looked out too. "Cuccos?"

Malon turned to him. "Y'know, cuccos. White, feathered creatures? Lay eggs?"

Apollo nodded. "Oh, you mean chickens."

Malon gave him a weird look. "What's a chicken?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nevermind." He gazed out of the window with her. "Hmm... maybe a fox got in." Malon shook her head. "Not likely. Foxes aren't common around here."

"You think something's wrong?" he asked. Malon shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure... though I have noticed them acting a bit strange lately." Apollo took another look outside. "Then whatever's going on down there might be the cause of it. I'm gonna go check." Malon nodded. "Okay. I'll be with you in a minute." Apollo walked over to the door and opened it, walked down the stairs and went outside.

When he peeked inside, Apollo saw the chickens flying all over the place for some unknown reason. In the corner, he saw someone in green cornering a bunch of chickens with a sword in his hand. "Excuse me," Apollo called out, startling whoever was in there. "What do you think you're doing in he-"

***WHACK***

Whoever was in there hit Apollo with the hilt of his blade and ran off as fast as he could. Apollo sat up and rubbed his aching forehead. "_Owch... that's the second time today I've been hit in the head..._"

"Are you okay?!" Malon asked as soon as she saw him lying on the ground. Apollo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... did you see him when he ran out? The man?"

Malon nodded. "Yes, I did. Don't worry! I'll call the guards to arrest him right away!"

Apollo nodded. "That seems to be the best idea- wait... guards?"

"Yeah. Guards."

"Don't you mean the cops?"

"What are cops?"

Apollo sat there and processed what he had heard. "...Malon... what year is it?"

Malon smiled cheerily. "It's 2014!"

"...BC or AD?"

Malon's smile disappeared and she looked at him funny. "What are those?"

* * *

**_"I'm in the past..."_**


	8. A Cucco Investigation

Apollo sat in complete silence until Malon waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, you okay? You look like you've just seen a Poe." This prompted Apollo to pinch and then slap himself.

"What did you do that for?" she asked worriedly.

"Just hoping to God that I was dreaming..."

"God? Don't you mean Goddess?"

"...what?"

"Goddess. Y'know, the three Goddesses? Din, Farore and Nayru?"

"Oh dear God..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that my head hurts, I'm in the past and that guy is getting away, I'm fine."

Malon's attention quickly shifted over to what he said. "Oh! Right! That man! Don't worry! I'll get right on that!" She quickly stood up and ran into the house to write a letter to the royal guards. Apollo just sat in thought with his back against the wall.

* * *

"_The past... the past... I'm in the past! How?! How can I be in the past?! It makes no sense! This has to be some kind of dream... but then why is the pain real?! Where are Trucy and Athena? Are they here too? What am I gonna say to Mr. Wright?!_

_"GAH! This is so stupid! Why?! Why did Athena suggest the Suicide Forest?! Why did I go along with it?! WHY DID TRUCY HIDE IN THE SUITCASE?! Especially when we're going to a place that's literally known as the Suicide Forest! She didn't even know what kind of danger she was in! And it's my fault for suggesting that we go on vacation in the first place! No... it's ATHENA'S fault for suggesting we go to the Suicide Forest! No... it's TRUCY'S fault because she hid inside of the suitcase the entire time! It's ALL our faults!_

_"Okay, calm down... calm down, Apollo... this... this is nothing. You've put up with far worse. You can survive this... maybe... just maybe there's a way I can get back... after all, whose to say that I'm in the past? Maybe I just stumbled on some ancient land that has been cut off from society for a long time... or maybe I'm in one of those places that is just roleplaying like they're in the old days! Yeah! That explains it! That Malon girl... she's probably just an actor... but that is some GOOD acting... she acts like she doesn't know what I'm talking about... that and she guessed all those jobs when she asked me what I did for a living... and I don't even think there ARE any more adventurers in today's society... maybe I really am in the past..._

_"...oh, God! I AM in the past! And I'm gonna be stuck in the past forever! Why?! Why me of all people?! I don't understand! What have I done wrong?! I'll never see Athena or Trucy or Mr. Wright or anybody else ever again! Not that they would WANT to see me! To them, I'm just a glorified toilet cleaner! I'm an assistant to a magic act! I'm the punching bag! Why me?! I hate this! I want to go home! But how the hell am I gonna get back?! I'm not strong enough OR smart enough to find myself a way back!_

_"...what am I saying?! There is NO way I'm gonna back down from this! Sure, I'm in the past... so what?! Athena would never give up on me! Neither would Mr. Wright! Or Trucy either! They care about me... they would tell me to keep going! As Mr. Wright said... The worst times for a lawyer are when they have to force their biggest smiles! I can do this! I'm fine! I am Apollo Justice and I'm FINE!"_

* * *

"Can I get you something to eat?" Malon asked after a bit.

"I'M FINE!" Apollo shouted.

Malon stared at him in surprise for a few seconds. Apollo slowly blushed and put on a nervous face. "S-Sorry. I mean, I'm fine. I don't need anything right now."

"...do you think you can tell me what the man looked like?" Malon asked after a long pause. Apollo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a good look at him. All I know was that I saw feathers all over him. I also remember a faint bit of green... but that's about it."

Malon nodded. "That'll do for now." She wrote down what Apollo said on a piece of paper, rolled it up into a scroll, tied it to the end of a pidgeon and told it "To the castle." Upon hearing this, the pidgeon took flight in the direction towards the castle.*

"If you don't mind," Apollo started, "I think I'm gonna go check out the scene and see if I can't get a few clues from it." Malon nodded. "That's fine by me. Dad's out on delivery and I'm not sure where Mr. Ingo is. He's probably paying his respects to that terrible Lord Ganondorf."

Apollo stood up and walked out of the house and towards the chicken coop. All the while, he was thinking about the three people he had just learned about: Malon's dad, someone named Ingo and Lord Ganondorf. When he got the chance, he would have to ask Malon more about them later.

Opening the door up to the chicken coop, the first thing he immediately noticed was a bootprint that had been left in the hay. "Better take a note of this... no markings on the bottom... just a plain boot. Right foot... around eleven... eleven and a half, maybe?"

* * *

_**-Mysterious Bootprint added to the Court Record-**_

_**Mysterious Bootprint: **_Found inside of the chicken coop at Lon Lon Ranch. Smooth on the bottom. Identity of who it belongs to is unknown.

* * *

Taking another look around, he saw a couple of feathers lying in a corner. All seemed to have some damage dealt to them as they had signs of cuts on them. This meant that whatever had attacked the cuccos had used a blade of some kind. And that sword that the perpetrator had was most likely the weapon used.

* * *

_**-Damaged Feathers added to the Court Record-**_

_**Damaged Feathers: **_Found inside of the chicken coop at Lon Lon Ranch. Shows sign of cuts, meaning a blade was used to damage the cuccos.

* * *

Apollo took one last look around to see if he could spot at least one last clue, but nothing jumped out at him right then and there. Looking a bit closer, Apollo found a bloodstain near the corner of the coop. He noted that this was the same corner that the culprit had driven the cuccos into. From what he could deduce, the blood belonged to the abused cuccos. Strangely though, there was no blood anywhere else in the coop. He took note of this too.

* * *

_**-Bloodstain added to the Court Record-**_

_**Bloodstain: **_Discovered in the corner the cuccos were forced into when the culprit attacked them. No other blood stains were found inside of the coop itself.

* * *

"That's probably all I'm going to get for now," Apollo said to himself. "Whoever did this has a lot coming at him. Animal abuse and assault... if the justice system in this time is the same as it is in my time, which I'm sure it's not, then whoever did this is going to pay dearly." Apollo finally retired his investigation and went back inside to clear his mind a bit.

Just then, Malon walked out of the room upstairs and saw him sitting with his back against the wall. "Y'know," she said out loud to get his attention. "You sure yell pretty loudly..."

Apollo scratched the back of his head. "Heheh... yeah... I'm well known for my Chords of Steel."

"Sounds to me like those 'Chords of Steel' are sharper than a double-edged sword."

"Sharper than a double edged sword? _Hah! Wait until Prosecutor Blackquill hears this!_"

"Why are you pumping your fists?" Malon asked, a little bit concerned.

Apollo's eyes turned to dots. "Uh... I'm... really proud of my Chords of Steel. It's the only really noticable feature about me."

Malon chuckled. "That hair of yours begs to differ. You look like a red demon."

"Ngh!" Apollo grunted, thinking back to Jinxie and her paper charms. He could still feel the pain of having them slapped onto his head. "Either way," Apollo started. "I'm not supposed to be here. I need to get back to..." He paused for a second and debated whether he should tell her the truth or keep her going on a lie. "...my own kingdom."

"Oh, you're from another kingdom?" Malon asked with stars in her eyes. "That is so neat! What is it like in your kingdom?" Apollo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I suppose it's like any other kingdom. Castle, farms, forests, mountains, towns... the works."

"What's it called?" Malon asked, drawing a gulp from Apollo. "What was that?" he asked. "I said, what's it called?" she repeated. Apollo pressed his finger to his forehead in an attempt to think clearer. "Uh... I come from... the kingdom of... uh..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you hid yourself in the suitcase on purpose?"

Trucy deadpanned. "...is the Steel Samurai the warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo?"

"What does the Steel Samurai have to do with any of this?! You snuck out of the office!"he retorted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"...the Kingdom of Neo Olde Tokyo," Apollo finished.

The two of them sat in silence for a bit. After a while, Malon finally spoke up. "'Neo... Olde... Tokyo?' That's a strange name for a kingdom," she commented. Apollo chuckled on the outside while on the inside he was scolding himself. "It suuuure is..."

After a while, the pidgeon that Malon had sent earlier had arrived with another letter. Malon took the letter off of the pidgeon's leg and read it out loud, until she suddenly stopped and dropped the paper. Apollo, finding something odd about the situation, picked up the letter and read it himself.

...

...

...

_Dear Miss LonLon,_

_We have successfully captured the one responsible for the crime committed near you._

_Animal Abuse/Assault is a serious charge and I'm sure you will be happy to know that the Hero of Time, Link, has been convicted of his crime and has been thrown into the dungeon._

_We thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely, Lord Ganondorf_

* * *

**There you go. That's all I can put out for now, but be sure to stick around for when this case officially goes to Ganon's Court! ...now that I think about it, doesn't it seem like he would have an unfair advantage? And someone has to play the role of the Prosecutor. Who could it be, hmm?**

**Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow, review or all three. I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
